Juego de Seduccion
by Alexz Darcy Black
Summary: Bella Swan es nueva en el instituto y una tentación para el perfecto y popular Edward Cullen el cual tendrá que luchar para ganarsela, ¿lo lograra?.
1. RECIBIMIENTO

Esta historia esta basada en mi locas ideas y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

´´RECIBIMIENTO´´

-¡Bella!...¡Alice!-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa y a punto de llorar. Salió de mi casa casi corriendo, el nunca ha sido el tipo de padre que demuestre lo que siente.

-¡Papa!-Alice fue corriendo emocionada a abrazar a Charlie, el cual respondió con un abrazo y yo solo me quede mirando esa escena, ver a Alice y Charlie pensarías que son padre e hija aunque no lo son de sangre, lo son de corazón y eso se veía maravilloso y a la vez me trajo recuerdos y solo me quede observando esa escena toda embobada.

-Bella acaso ¿no vas a saludar a tu padre?-me distrajo de mis recuerdos Jasper-Claro que si lo voy a saludar, solo que estaba recordando mi niñez-respondí un poco melancólica –Tu casa es hermosa –comento Rosalie observando mi casa sonaba tan hermosa esa frase ´´mi casa´´ y a lo lejos vi que venía Charlie y Alice .

-¡Papa!-lo abrace-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunte muy emocionado mientras el terminaba de abrazarme –Bien y ahora mejor que tengo a mis dos hijas conmigo-respondió un poco triste pero a la vez emocionado con una lagrima en los ojos.

-Papa quiero presentarte a Jasper y Rosalie-el les saludo de mano con una sonrisa-Chicos él es mi papa, Charlie – mi papa solo los miro y respondió-Un gusto conocerlo jefe Swan- Jasper saludo muy educado como siempre-Solo llámenme Charlie… será mejor que pasemos hace frio y no quiero que se enfermen.

Seguimos a Charlie mientras el cargaba la maleta de Rosalie y Jasper la de Alice que se veía pesada, fue un desafío para Alice deshacerse de su ropa pero Rose y yo la convencimos. Yo cargue mi maleta por unos minutos y Charlie me la quito no dije nada la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje. Entramos a casa y se sentía a cogedora y seguía igual.

_FLASHBACK_

_2 SEMANAS ANTES_

_-Hola –contesto mi padre-hola papa ¿Cómo estás?-se escucha un momento de silencio-Bella ¿eres tú?-dijo con un tono sorprendido, la verdad hacia mucho que hablaba con mi padre desde que hablo para decir que se casaba con Sue __Clearwater, ella quedo viuda luego de la muerte de Harry, el cual también era amigo de mi padre y que dejo 2 hijos: Leah y Seth __-si ¿a poco ya tan pronto Leah te dice papa?-el solo rio._

_-Estoy bien y no me dicen papa así que no te pongas celosa-me dijo en forma de broma-claro que no estoy celosa –solo reí ante su comentario –dime hija, que necesitabas-la verdad esta llamada no era solo para saludar tenía que decirle algo importante-Charlie necesito pedirte un favor …bueno varios favores, como tú ya sabes mama se caso con Phil y el tiene 2 hijos , Rosalie y Jasper… lo que pasa es que Phil tiene que viajar y va durar mucho tiempo de viaje te quería… bueno quiero preguntar qué… si ¿es posible que Rose , Jasper, Alice y yo nos quedemos contigo? Y no es obligatorio que digas que si, solo seria por unos meses, lo que pasa es que no quiero que mama sufra extrañando a Phil pero si no puedes o no tienes espacio no importa ¿en serio?-otro momento de silencio , la verdad deseaba que dijera que si-claro que si, a demás quiero conocer al novio de mi Alice y por el espacio no te preocupes voy a comprar otra casa para que vivamos Sue, Leah, Seth y yo juntos … además quiero que vivan un tiempo con nosotros después que me case con Sue , extraños a mis hijas y por el tiempo no importa todo lo que quieran o necesiten-casi grito de emoción por la noticia – gracias papa te aseguro que no causaremos problemas, tan solo acabemos este semestre –estaba tan emocionada-está bien hija entonces los veo en 2 semanas, adiós hija cuídate y mándale saludos a Alice y a tu madre-adiós papa tu también cuídate, te quiero-adiós._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Quieren algo de tomar o comer?- mi padre nos ofreció la verdad solo quería dormir-no, gracias –todos respondimos-bueno los dejo tengo que ir a trabajar pero están en su casa –Charlie nos dijo cual era nuestros cuartos, por supuesto Alice y yo ya sabíamos. Charlie se fue y todos nos fuimos a dormir mañana nos esperaba un día largo, Alice y Rose querían ir de compras antes de entrar al instituto y como siempre tenía que ir y ahora se nos unía Jasper al cual tampoco le gustaba ir de compras pero como una novia como Alice mejor no hacerla enojar.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos este es mi primer capitulo y historia en fanfictio no sean malos con sus comentarios, pregunten o comenten lo que quiera. Gracias por leer mi historia.<p>

Cuidense. Besos y abrazos.

Alex´z


	2. DE COMPRAS EN PORTA ANGELES

Hola a todos de nuevo aquiles dejo otro capitulo¡ disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

´´De Compras en Porta Ángeles´´

Dormía tranquilamente ya que no había tenido pesadillas y que escucho un chillido y antes de que supiera quién era Alice ya me estaba gritando enojada:

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!... ¿Por qué no te has levantado de la cama?... ¿por qué rayos no te estás arreglando por lo menos?-esa duende sí que era molesta cuando se lo proponía.

-Alice no grites si te puedo escuchar no estoy sorda y no me he levantado ni me levantare porque estoy muy cansada y tengo sueño así que no me molestes-le dije media dormida, con la almohada sobre la cara que sujetaba que con mis manos sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Cómo que no te vas a levantar Isabella?-pregunto molesta-¿y entonces como te vamos a comprar ropa?-lo pensé unos segundos y le respondí.

-Qué tal si mejor van ustedes , yo me quedo acostada en mi cama y me compran la ropa ustedes como quiera vaya o no vaya , quiera o no quiera termino usando la ropa que me compras o ¿no?-realmente deseaba dormir mas aunque estaba muy segura de diría que no pero tenía una pequeña esperanza.

-¡Claro que no! Y ya verás como hago que te levantes Isabella- que me llamara Isabella ya era un mal indicio que de verdad me arrepentía y sentí como me tiraba las cobijas y sentí un frio y me quite la almohada de la cara y se la avente despeinando su cabello. Alice se vengaría eso si era seguro.

Puso esa cara que daba miedo y solo dijo:

-Te espero a bajo en 30 minutos si no tus libros de Cumbres Borrascosas, Romeo y Julieta y Orgullo y prejuicio pagaran las consecuencias – dijo lanzando me una mirada aterradora de no-te-metas –conmigo-porque-saldrás-perdiendo.

- Ah… y te advierto que esto me lo pagaras hoy, tenlo por seguro.-dijo señalando su cabello y lo dijo seria y con cara de que estaba planeando algo lo pude ver en su cara, aunque la veas así, como muy dulce y un poco enana y delgada y no te confíes puede vengarse y lo haría en lo que más amas y no es que sea mala simplemente cuando se trata de compras y Jasper no te interpongas porque saldrías perdiendo.

Antes de que tomara represarías con mis libros tomaría mis precauciones, cogería mis libros y los escondería pero creo que ella ya sabía que iba a hacer eso porque no los encontré y una voz me interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Creo que buscabas esto-mire hacia donde me escuche la voz de Alice y ella tenía mis libros en las manos, maldita Alice era obvio ella vería lo que iba a hacer en momento como este era cuando la odiaba tanto.

-Tome mis precauciones y aunque me este odiando solo tengo que decirte que si no bajas en 20 minutos tus libros sufrirán las consecuencias –sonrió ante mi cara de enojo y sorpresa.

-No es justo Alice… véngate conmigo no con ellos-le dije casi de rodillas y ella solo cambio su cara a enojada.

-La vida no es justa, quien te dijo que es justa Bella, no es justo que tuviera que deshacerme de mi ropa y además es necesario y urgente que vayamos porque no tengo ropa-dijo con cara melancólica.

-¡Por dios!... Alice tienes una maleta grande y una mediana de pura ropa y sin contar zapatos y todas las demás cosas-le respondí tenía que defender a mis libros.

-Es poquita –dijo con una cara de niña regañada.

-¿Poquita? ¿Según quien?-le pregunte y ella pensó su respuesta.

-Eso no es lo importante es que tengo que ir de compras y tu iras con nosotros-dijo entre seria y divertida.

-Ya que pero no les hagas nada ¡por favor!-casi le suplico y tenía la esperanza que los soltara.

-Tranquila si cumples con tu promesa yo lo hare y otra cosa más sonríe sino ya sabes-dijo con una mirada a amenazante y yo solo asentí como una niña regañada.

-Una cosa más si me vengare contigo y tu sabes muy bien como y tus libros te los daré cuando regresemos y van a estar muy escondido así que no los busques mas están en buenas le dije entre enojada y entre risas falsas y solo me ignoro y se dio media vuelta saliendo de mi habitación y antes que saliera dijo:

-Apúrate solo te quedan 20 minutos-yo la mire sorprendida.

-Bueno como soy buena persona de doy 10 minutos mas, no tardes que ya quiero irme… recuerda tus libros- salió y bañe y me cepille los dientes lo más rápido posible.

Me envolví en un toalla todavía me quedaban 20 minutos, saque de mi maleta un pantalón de mezclilla que me quedaba pegado, que por cierto no me gustaba pero contra Alice y Rosalie era imposible luchar; saque también mi bragas y un brasier negro que hacían juego, una blusa morada de tirantes, aproveche que el sol estaba, me vestí rápido y me seque el pelo con la toalla y me lo cepille.

Me puse mi cadena con dije de la letra ´´B´´ que me había dado René, me que me recordaba a ella, me puse mis tacones negros de tacón de 12 cm ya que llevaba tenis Alice me mataría a mí y a mi libros y me puse unos aretes chiquitos morados. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, algo más natural con un poco de delineador en los ojos y gloss transparente en los labios, no me gustaba maquillarme ni arreglarme mucho pero Rose y Alice me matarían si no uso un kit que ellas me habían dado, en especial se enojaría la ultima.

Cogí un suéter gris ligero por si me daba frio y mi bolsa con un gloss, celular y mi ipod en ella. Me mire en el espejo me veía bien los pantalones y la blusa hacían resaltar mis caderas y mi cintura pequeña, y mis pechos y mi trasero se veían un poco más grandes, el maquillaje me había quedado bien y me sentía bien. Baje a desayunar justo a tiempo y ahí estaban desayunando Rose, Jazz y Alice y logre salvar mis libros.

* * *

><p>Segura que se me ve bien?-dije dudosa mientras me veía en el espejo del probador.<p>

-Ese vestido resalta tu cintura y tus pechos y con tus piernas que tienes se te ve muy bien ¿verdad Jazz?-dijo Rosalie tratando de elevar mi autoestima.

-Se te ve hermoso ese vestido hermana, voy a tener que andar cuidándote de cualquier chico que te vea-dijo Jazz tratando de parecer el hermano celoso, esas palabras me reconfortaron, el siempre sabia que decir y ya viéndome me gustaba como se me veía, me hacía ver más blanca pero el color azul turquesa resaltaba mi piel, como era estraple con un cinturón negro a la cintura me hacia curvas que ni sabía que tenía, pero se me hacía demasiado corto.

-Me gusta pero está muy corto no lo quiero comprar y se acabo antes de que digas algo Alice-ella solo me miro y negó moviendo la cabeza.

-Se te ve bien y recuerda que todavía tengo tus libros y si te vas a poner así en toda la ropa…solo recuerda que tengo tus libros- debía suponer que va a hacer eso pero bueno que más hacia solo sonreí muy forzadamente y me probé mas ropa.

* * *

><p>Acabamos de comprar y yo tenía muchas bolsas al igual que Rose y Alice al doble que Rose y yo y el pobre de Jazz carga las bolsas de Alice que ella no pudo cargar y mira que tenía como mas de 5 en cada mano, mas las de él. Fue una tortura para mí ya que cada rato me amenazaba con hacerles algo a mis libros, cargar y cargar bolsas pesadísimas , caminar y caminar en tacones de 12 cm , probarme ropa todo el día y que no me gustaba y todavía sonreír sino le daban cuello a mis libros pero me vengare de alguna manera.<p>

Llegamos al estacionamiento guardamos las bolsas que casi llenan el auto por suerte era grande y nos fuimos a comer.

Después de que acabamos de comer nos fuimos a casa y nos fuimos directo a nuestros cuartos ya todos estábamos cansados.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado comenten acepto sugerencias<p> 


	3. UN DOMINGO DE RECUERDOS Y SENTIMENTAL

Hola a todas las lectoras perdon por tardar tanto es que he tenido mil cosas que hacer pero aqui estoy de nuevo aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 disfrutenlo espero que sea de su agrado comenten y mil gracias alas chicas que comentaron , bueno basta de palabras aqui se los dejo.

Capitulo 3

´´UN DOMINGO DE RECUERDOS Y SENTIMENTALISMOS´´

Llegue tan cansada de compras que ni me quite la ropa solo me avente en la cama deseando no volver a tener esa pesadilla. Pero parecía que entre más deseaba no tenerla la tenia, las últimas semanas había tenido la misma pesadilla.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Ross, ¿has visto a James?_

_-No, Bella… pregúntale a Jass tal vez el sepa donde esta con eso de que es su mejor amigo –dijo Ross con cara de pocos amigos. La verdad a ella y a Alice no les caía bien James pero solo lo soportaban por mí, y a Jass era su mejor amigo agradecía tener a alguien que estaba de mi parte._

_-Vamos, te acompaño que quiero decirle algo a Alice y seguro que esta con Jass-dijo señalando me camináramos y empezamos a caminar. _

_Llegamos al casillero de Jass y efectivamente ahí estaba Alice besándose con Jass._

_-¡Búsquense un hotel!-les dijo Ross en tono de burla y todos nos reímos al mismo tiempo._

_-Ya te quiero ver cuando te enamores de alguien y si no más recuerdo tú y Alec no eran tan cuidadosos en cuanto mostrar sus ´´cariñitos´´-dijo Alice haciendo como comillas con sus dedos y Jasper se tenso y Ross hizo cara de desagrado._

_-No me lo recuerdes…que con tan solo recordarlo, me acuerdo de su ´´hermanita´´ Jane._

_-Sí recuerdo que la odiabas-Jass comento._

_-Esa bruja como la odio y que pena el haber andado con ese idiota._

_-Bueno… que buena conversación pero yo te estaba buscando Jass –dije desesperada, en verdad extrañaba a James pues no lo había visto en toda la mañana._

_-Dime, ¿para que soy bueno?, ¿Qué es lo necesitas o para que me buscabas?-Alice lo miro con cara de estar pensando algo pervertido y se mordió el labio y Jass la miro y la miro de la misma manera._

_-Ok chicos que les parece si después hacen lo que piensan pero no se miren así en frente de mi y Ross, que lo que hagan no me interesa-los tres rieron y yo solo los mire con cara de asco._

_-Bueno a lo que venía… ¿Jass has visto a James? O de casualidad ¿sabrás donde esta?_

_-No lo he visto pero creo saber donde está ahora, vamos te acompaño tengo que hablar algo con el-dijo Jass y yo solo asentí._

_-Yo también los acompaño-dijeron Ross y Alice en coro._

_Caminamos los cuatro Alice hablando con Ross de no sé qué, Jasper agarrado de la mano de Alice y eso hizo que extrañara mas a James. Llegamos al gimnasio y los cuatro entramos, Ross y Alice esperaron en la cancha mientras Jass y yo entramos a los vestidores y escuchamos unos gemidos y respiraciones aceleradas._

_Jasper y yo avanzamos y entonces los vi._

_Estaba James con el pantalón abajo, con el trasero a la vista besando a una pelirroja que tenía las piernas enredadas a la cadera de James._

_-James… oh James- decía la pelirroja mientras James besaba su cuello y pude ver su cara era ¡Victoria!, me habían dicho que los habían visto juntos pero no les creía, pues confiaba en él a ciegas._

_-James-el volteo hacia nosotros y el solo se quedo con cara de sorpresa.  
>-¿Cómo pudiste idiota?- dijo Jass preparando los puños que rara vez los usaba para golpear mientras yo lloraba y me perdía en mis pensamientos no podía creer lo que veía.<em>

_-Bella… Jasper no es lo que creen-dijo él con descaro, separándose de Victoria. Se subió los pantalones y ella cogió su ropa y se fue sin antes mostrar una sonrisa y una mirada victoriosa._

_-Ahora me lo pagas nadie se me te con mi Bella, yo creía que éramos amigos pero tu mereces mi amistad ni a Bella-yo seguía llorando sentí que Jass avanzaba hacia James y desperté de mis pensamientos_

_-Jass vámonos ya –el me miro y vio mi cara con lagrimas-no vale la pena déjalo-y vi la cara de James y me salieron mas lagrimas y no pude mas. Salí corriendo de ahí no podía estar más ahí y no supe si lo golpeo o no._

_Escuche la voz de Alice y Ross._

_-¿Bella que paso?- no les hice caso y seguí corriendo._

_-Alice tu ve con Bella yo voy con Jasper- y ya no escuche mas. Salí corriendo, Alice llamaba pero corrí como nunca en vida con lágrimas saliendo y saliendo de mis ojos que no paraban de salir._

-Bella, cariño ya todo está bien-abrí los ojos y era mi padre y solo lo abrace, eso hizo que recordara cuando mi madre me despertaba y me decía que todo estaba bien y que él no valía la pena.

-¿Quién es James?-¿había dicho su nombre? , el me miro tratando de leer mi gestos.

-Nadie importante-dije tartamudeando.

-Entonces por qué llorabas-¿estaba llorando?, ni me había dado cuenta cuando toque mi rostro y lo sentí húmedo, otra vez había llorado.

-No es nada en serio.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto dudoso.

-Si-respondí tragando saliva.

-De todas maneras voy a decirle a los chicos para que te cuiden- dijo mi padre preocupado.

-No es necesario, en serio estoy bien yo… no les digas por favor- si les decían capaz que no me dejarían en paz todo el día.

-De todas maneras aunque digas que no lo hare-¡rayos! Adiós a la paz.

-Me voy a trabajar, cuídate voy a estar llamando-se despidió de mi con un beso y salió de mi recamara y recordé que Alice vendría y no me dejaría en paz. Me levante rápido y le puse seguro a mi puerta así no molestaría y recordé que hacia eso cuando soñaba con James, era la única manera de estar en paz.

Y me vino a la mente cuando James me rogaba que regresáramos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba guardando mis libros en mi casillero y vi una nota de James, la hice bolita, seguro decía lo mismo de siempre:_

_**Bella**_

_**Perdóname, Victoria no significa nada para mi yo solo te quiero a ti, te extraño, por favor una oportunidad**_

_**Te extraño y te quiero.**_

_**James.**_

_Y la tire al suelo como lo hacía en las últimas semanas, ya habían pasado 2 semanas del incidente de James y Victoria, el me seguía rogando pero como siempre lo ignoraba y todavía se seguía rumorando de ser visto con Victoria y muy cariñoso._

_Después de llorar tanto por el me puse de pie y continuar gracias al apoyo de mis hermanos y mi madre, aunque todavía dolía y mucho decidí que él no valía la pena y decidí no llorar mas._

_-Bella, mi amor ¿Cómo estás?- y como siempre el atrás de mi y solo cerré mi casillero y decidí acabar y acabar con esto de una vez por todas._

_-A ti que te importa y ya déjame en paz yo no quiero nada, absolutamente nada que ver contigo y esta va a ser la única y última vez que te lo digo a la próxima actuara mi puño- el solo me miro con tristeza y con su cara todavía con marcas de golpes de Jass y sospechaba que también por Ross._

_-Nunca te voy a dejar en paz, porque te quiero y voy seguir insistiendo hasta que me perdones-dijo creyendo que yo lo iba a perdonar._

_-Pues si eso es querer no me interesa y haz lo que quieras ya dije que no me importas mas – le dije con rabia esperando no llorar, el miro con cara seria._

_-¿ya no me quieres?-como lo iba a querer después de lo que me hizo quería golpearlo pero me dije ´´tranquila no vale la pena´´._

_-No… tu tiraste todo a la basura, yo te quería mucho eras todo para mí y confiaba a ciegas en ti y tú me traicionaste y ya no quiero nada contigo , te odio , no quiero ni hablarte y esta es y será la última vez que te lo digo , no te quiero cerca de mi ni dirigirte la palabra ,me das asco el solo recordar que alguna vez te quise, te necesite y te extrañaba y el solo pensar en que me dejaras era algo me dolía…pero pensándolo bien…-quería llorar de puro coraje , tenía que desahogarme y decirle lo que pensaba deseaba decirle cuanto lo odiaba y al verlo solo reí de amargura._

_-…hubiera preferido que me dejaras o que me dijeras que ya no querías estar conmigo, y sabes tú no me quieres sino no me hubieras engañado y menos con la puta de Victoria, pero ya no me importa si sigues con ella o no, no me importa nada de ti, nada-y me fui no espere respuesta pues no me interesaba._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Aun dolía pero creo que era mi orgullo, y aun así el siguió pero no me importo lo seguía ignorando y decidí cerrarme al amor.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en la no valía la pena y decidí bañarme.

Después de bañarme opte por vestir algo sencillo como unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco flojitos y una camisa de color negra que tenía en la parte del medio la imagen de Aerosmith, una de las bandas favoritas de mi madre y mías, me puse mis convers rojos y me amarre el cabello con una liga y baje a desayunar, después empezaría a ordenar mi cuarto.

En la cocina estaba Alice y Jass con las manos entrelazadas y Rosalie con la mirada perdida en un punto pensando, sintieron mis pasos y mi mirada y todos voltearon hacia mí.

-¿Cómo dormiste Bella?- dijo Alice, claro que ella ya lo sabía, estaba segura que Alice los demás chicos estaban enterados.

-Bien-me hice la tonta.

-¿Y qué soñaste?-claro que Charlie les había dicho ¡rayos!

-Nada-Alice tenía esa cara de ´´Bella lose así que no me mientas´´.

-Por favor Bella él no vale la pena ya olvídalo-dijo Alice regañándome.

-¡Alice!-le grito Jasper con esa voz de autoridad que muy poco usaba y las chicas me echaron una mirada asesina.

-No déjala Jass ella debe entenderlo que ella es la que sufre más si sigue así –defendió Rosalie a Alice.

-Ya dejen a Bella en paz, ella lo entiende pero pronto se le pasara y ahora…-Alice iba a decir algo cuando Jass se dio cuenta.

-Alice basta y tú también Rosalie- agradecí a mi hermano por defenderme con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ahora a comer, que tenemos que ordenar nuestras habitaciones –dijo Jass y me guiño el ojo.

-¿Y qué comeremos?-le pregunte sin darme cuenta que en la mesa había cuatro platos con huevos con tocino y una jarra de jugo de naranja y de leche con cuatro vasos.

-¿Y quién hizo esto?-señalando la comida.

-Ya basta de preguntas Bella tu solo come y yo lo hice espero que te guste- me senté y comencé a comer sabia delicioso todo.

-Todo está muy rico Ross-ella solo sonrió y continuamos comiendo. En ratos comentábamos sobre lo que queríamos en nuestro cuarto y como lo íbamos a arreglar y entre risas sobre los comentarios de Alice se paso el desayuno. Terminamos y los demás subieron a sus recamaras y yo empecé a lavar los platos y cuando acabe subí a mi recamara pues tenía mucho que hacer.

Desempaque mi ropa y la acomode en el ropero de madera, puse mis otras cosas en mi tocador y limpie el espejo.

Pegue mis posters de mis grupos favoritos y de Taylor Lautner mi amor platónico y al lado el de mi otro amor Robert Pattison.

Tendí mi cama y acomode mis libros en el estante y en eso entra Alice y puso mis libros secuestrados en el escritorio junto mi ipod y mi laptop.

-Aquí están ya cumpliste tu castigo y ya son libres-solo le sonreí y la abrace y se fue según dijo tenía mucho que hacer.

Acomode mis libros favoritos junto los demás y prendí mi laptop y puse música, sonaba la canción de the black eyed peas ´´My Humps´´ y empecé a bailar como loca y entro Alice y Ross y me siguieron, empezaron a bailar conmigo, tal vez teníamos gustos de música diferente pero teníamos en común la música que se movida como electrónica, k-pop, pop, hip-hop y música sexi para bailar. Yo tengo un gusto por todo tipo de música desde clásica e instrumental hasta hip-hop y electrónica.

Acabo la canción continuaron mas canciones movidas y nosotras seguíamos bailando y subimos a la cama y empezamos a brincar y bailar desde la puerta nos miraba Jasper riendo.

-De que ríes amor únete a nostras no mordemos-el rio junto a nosotras ante el comentario de Alice.

-Lose vampiras pero desde acá las puedo ver mejor desde aquí –respondió.

Acabo la canción y se fueron las chicas mi pobre cama pago las consecuencias de casi una hora de bailar en todo el cuarto, que por cierto tuve que ordenar todo y apague mi laptop y continúe con la limpieza de mi cuarto.

Después acabar con mi recamara baje a limpiar toda la casa, pues al parecer faltaba una mano femenina en esa casa, estaba totalmente segura que Charlie no dejaba que Sue ordenara la casa.

Subí por ropa para lavar la metí en la lavadora y me puse a cocinar pues ya hacia hambre.

El teléfono sonó y conteste, suponía que era Charlie.

-Hola-como supuse era mi padre

-Hola papa-respondí un poco cansada.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?-mi papa siempre preocupándose por los demás.

-Si solo estoy cansada, Charlie ¿vas a venir a cenar?-si venia le iba a preparar algo rico por lo que no le había hecho en años.

-Si voy a llegar temprano-dijo feliz.

-Bueno voy al rato al súper ¿el dinero esta donde antes verdad?-sabia que estaba ahí solo quería asegurarme.

-Si ya sabes, en el bote de vidrio en el cajón de al lado del de los secadores-dijo asegurando donde yo sabía.

-Bueno te dejo para que termines lo que hacías, en unas horas voy a casa-casa, mi casa me encanto esa frase.

-Ok, aquí te esperamos, bye te cuidadas.

-Adiós

-Papa, te quiero

-Yo también-y colgó.

Mientras se terminaba de cocinar la comida subí a mi cuarto y prendí mi laptop y me puse a checar mi correo y tenía 5 que eran de mi madre, le respondí a sus correos la mayoría era de que me extrañaba, me preguntaba cómo me sentía en mi nueva casa y que se estaba divirtiendo con Phil y que se sentía feliz pero aun así nos extrañaba y que esperaba nuestras llamadas pronto.

Apague la laptop serví la comida y estuvimos hablando de cómo íbamos en la organización de nuestro cuarto y de lo divertido que la habíamos pasado el sábado, debo admitir a pesar que fue una tortura fue divertido pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, reímos al recordar lo que había pasado en mi recamara.

-Pobre de mí recamara tuve que ordenar todo de nuevo-dije quejándome de broma y todos reímos.

- Pero fue divertido-dijo Ross con una sonrisa y todos asentimos.

-Lose hasta tuve que darme un baño por el sudor-y todos reímos ante la exageración de Alice.

Acabamos de comer y los demás acabaron de arreglar sus habitaciones y acabe de lavar y de recoger la cocina y fui de compras, pues ya no había ni que comer.

Llegando acomode la comida en los estantes e hice la cena, Charlie llego y todos cenamos como una familia. Los chicos ya empezaron a agarrar confianza y hablamos de todo.

-Todo está muy rico Bells, extrañaba comer así, Sue es la que me alimenta pero últimamente no he podido verla y pues he estado comiendo comida de la calle.

-Ah pues ahora en adelante comerás en casa, nada de la calle-el solo sonrió extrañaba esa sonrisa.

Entre plática y plática llegamos al tema de Sue y tenía que decirle.

-Tienes que presentarnos a Sue y a mis futuros hermanos-dije a mi padre.

-Sí, de hecho les quería preguntar que si les parecería ir a cenar a la casa de Sue, ella nos invito el próximo viernes-dijo mi padre nervioso tratando de ocultarlo, pero yo como su hija lo conocía y al igual que yo Alice supo que estaba nervioso.

-Claro papa-dijo Alice con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a mi papa y todos asentimos con una sonrisa.

Jasper y Alice se pararon a lavar los platos luego de acabar de comer y de hablar, y Charlie con una sonrisa se despidió y nos deseo buenas noches, pues ya tenía sueño y se fue a dormir y Alice y Jasper se quedaron lavando platos en la cocina y Ross y yo fuimos a la sala a ver la tele, estaba una película de acción en la cual salía mi amor platónico, Taylor Lautner en la de ´´Sin Escape´´.

-Que buena onda es tu padre Bella-dijo Ross

- Lose y el tuyo también lo es-le dije y decía la verdad, el tiempo que viví con ellos Phil había sido muy bueno conmigo.

-Lose lo malo es que trabaja mucho pero cuando conoció a René cambio mucho y más cuando se caso con ella, el se volvió más alegre, como era antes… antes que muriera mi mama.-dijo en un tono triste.

-¿Te dolió mucho perder a tu madre?, hay que estúpida pregunta-ella me miro con tristeza,

-Jasper y yo teníamos 6 años cuando murió y mi papa cambio mucho, era más distante, casi no estaba en casa y no sonreía, era raro cuando lo hacía , extrañaba mucho a mi madre y sin papa Jasper y yo nos volvimos serios cambiamos mucho , se acabo la familia Hale.-dijo casi llorando

-Apareció tu madre y todo cambio y para serte sincera me siento muy feliz por haberlos conocido-una lagrima corrió en sus ojos y se la limpio rápido.

-La mía también y estoy también feliz por haberlos conocido-y en eso se escucho unas carcajadas de Alice y Jass y rápidamente volvimos a la televisión.

Estuvimos un rato en la sala platicando y viendo tele y luego nos fuimos a acostar pues estábamos agotados.

De repente me entraron unos nervios al pensar en ser nueva en el instituto pero estaba segura que no estaba sola que tenia a mis hermanos y eso me ayudo a que se me calmaran los nervios, me di un baños de agua caliente pues me sentía cansada y para que se me quitaran los nervios y me puse mi pijama y puse la alarma para arreglarme si no Alice me mataría y acosté esperando no volver a tener pesadillas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que haya sido de su agrado, diganme lo piensan les gusto no o que me equivoque o nose lo que piensen.

Gracias por leer mi historia.

BESOS Y QUIERO.

ALEX´Z


	4. A PRIMERA VISTA

Hola a todas lamento la tardanza este es el capítulo más largo que hasta ahora he escrito espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4<p>

´´A PRIMERA VISTA´´

Escuche la alarma sonar, y una voz que supe que era Alice, por fin había tenido una noche tranquila y sin pesadillas pero aunque no quisiera levantarme sabía que no había de otra.

Levante la cobija y cheque mi reloj apenas eran 5:00 a.m., era demasiado temprano.

-15 minutos más-me dije en voz baja.

-Rosalie, Bella ya levántense-Alice como siempre molestando a la gente tan temprano.

Tan pronto como escuche pasos por el pasillo de mi cuarto me tape otra vez hasta la cabeza y cerré los ojos fingiéndome dormida, deseaba tanto de que Alice no se diera cuenta que fingía pero como era de verse se daría cuenta.

-Bella ya abre los ojos, no te hagas la dormida ya sé que estas despierta -seguí fingiendo y ella intentaba bajar la cobija y yo la agarra con fuerza y me rendí pues me iría peor, ella siempre tenía que ganar.

-Vamos Isabella Marie Swan ya levántate-dijo cuando bajo la cobija y yo solo le saque la lengua y se rio.

-Chicas ya dejen de jugar-dijo Rosalie parada en el marco de la puerta con pijama aun.

-Ok, ya me levanto –me di por vencida y ellas rieron de mi.

-Bella podríamos evitar tanto drama si tan solo dejaras de luchar porque sabes que siempre te voy a ganar-dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfante, si no la quisiera tanto ya la habría matado , lo juro.

-Lo hago porque espero ganar, pero escúchenme bien un día voy a ganar ¿entendieron?-dije enojada lo que hizo que se rieran mas y de mala gana me levante directo al baño y cerré la puerta con ganas de que escucharan.

-Ay Bella sigue soñando-dijo Alice en tono de burla.

-Alice ya vámonos, tenemos que ponernos más guapas hoy hay que causar muy buena impresión a los del instituto-dijo Rose muy orgullosa de ella.

-Bella venimos en 20 minutos para escogerte la ropa-Salí del baño tan pronto escuche eso.

-Yo quiero escoger mi ropa-dije como una niña chiflada.

-Algún día la escogerás... cuando sepas como vestir hasta ese día lo hablaremos y ya báñate que el reloj corre-dijo Alice como siempre regañándome por mis gustos de ropa, que tiene de malo vestir sencilla y sin andar con ropa moda, vestir cómoda.

-¡Ash Alice!... algún día me las vas a pagar-le dije tragándome el coraje.

-Si como digas y ya apúrate que te quedan 15 minutos-dijo apurándome y Rose solo reía ante la escena con Jass, que apareció de repente enfrente de mi puerta.

-No te rías Jasper que cuando me pidas un favor no te lo voy a hacer y también va para ti Rosalie-dije seria.

-No te enojes Bella, solo que te veías tan graciosa peleando con Alice una guerra que nunca vas a ganar-ante ese comentario los 3 rieron en mi cara.

-Ya basta los 3 fuera de mi cuarto-les dije señalando la salida con mi dedo.

-Bueno me voy pero recuerda que te quedan 10 minutos –dijo Alice apurándome como odiaba que apuraran.

-No, si quieres jugar a barbie Isabella me dejas la ropa en la cama y en 30 minutos o cuando se me dé la gana voy a tu cuarto ¿te parece?-Alice iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí.

-No me importa si te parece así que como que ya se van ¿no?...bueno me dejas las cosas en la cama y en cuanto pueda o mejor dicho, cuando quiera voy –Alice iba a decir algo pero Jass la interrumpió.

-¿Nos vamos amor?- dijo Jass tomándola del brazo y yo entre al baño no espere respuesta.

-Si no vas aunque tenga que arrastrarte te maquillare y jugare a barbie Isabella Marie Swan-dijo Alice y después se escucharon los tacones de Alice y las pantuflas de Jasper y Rosalie saliendo de mi recamara y el azote de mi puerta al cerrarse.

Me bañe tranquilamente pues estaba muy nerviosa por ser nueva en el instituto, en cuanto sentí el agua caliente en mi cuerpo me sentí muy relajada, lave mi cabello masajeando mi cabeza , enjabone mi cuerpo y me enjuague con agua el jabón y salí del baño con la toalla amarrada después de secarme.

Me sentía más relajada por el baño y mire a mi cama y ahí estaba la ropa que iba a usar y los zapatos en el suelo.

Me quite la toalla abrí mi cajón y saque unas bragas blancas con encaje y un moñito, y un brasier del mismo color que hacia juego y me los puse.

En la cama había una pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa celeste de manga larga con un escote un poco discreto y me los puse con los tacones blancos de aguja de 10 cm que Alice y Rose me habían comprado, que por cierto parecían armas asesinas y mis pobres pies que eran torturados los tenían que usar.

Me vestí y me mire en el espejo el pantalón me quedaba muy entallado dejando ver mi trasero y mi caderas más grandes. La blusa celeste me quedaba también talladita dejando ver mi cintura pequeña y mis pechos más grandes de lo que son en realidad, que para mí son pequeños y para las chicas el tamaño perfecto, la blusa dejaba ver un poco de piel de mis pechos y los tacones hacían ver más largas mis piernas.

Entonces busque mi cadena de la ´´B´´ y unas arracadas medianas de plata junto un anillo que también era de plata con una perla pequeña en medio que me había comprado René y me los puse también.

Cepille mi cabello y fui al cuarto de Alice.

Al entrar vi a Rose marcando sus ondas del cabello con la tenaza y a Alice maquillándose.

Rosalie traía un pantalón negro de mezclilla pegadito con una blusa blanca de manga larga con cuello en v que dejaba ver también tus pechos pero en ella se veían mas que en la mía, la blusa tenia rayas negras verticales haciendo ver su torso más largo con su cintura pequeña y sus pechos más grandes y unas botas blancas de aguja de 10 cm que le llegaban hasta donde empieza la rodilla, realmente se veía muy guapa como siempre y luego con su cabello rubio con ondas que se le vería muy bien. Traía una cadena con un dije de ´´R´´ que le había dado mi mama, las 4 teníamos una cadena con la letra inicial, Alice con la ´´A´´ y mi mama con la ´´R´´.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?-dijo Alice mientras se termino de poner gloss y se paró a abrazarme.

-Tú sabes como amanecí Alice, tu más que nadie-le dije en tono sarcástico.

-Me gusta ese collar y esas arracadas, lucen con esa blusa, ¿te gusto tu ropa?- dijo Alice cambiando de tema, aunque era obvio que no era demasiado atrevido para mí.

-Es muy linda pero muy atrevida Alice-le dije señalando mi ropa.

-A mi me parece que se te ve bien y luego con tu cuerpo que lo luce bien te ves muy hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ross tú también te ves muy guapa y tú también Alice-les dije muy sincera.

Alice traía un pantalón blanco de tubo con un blusón de cuello de tortuga tejido de color negro y con un botón en la parte del cuello que le quedaba flojito y le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna con unos tacones de 15 cm negros y su cabello negro corto con puntas por los lados que hacía que su piel blanca resaltara. Esos aretes de botón se veían muy bien.

-Muy bien Bella ahora sigues tu para arreglar Ross tu alacía su cabello y yo la maquillo-me sentaron en el banco mientras ellas me arreglaban.

-Ok, Bella te vamos a dejar más guapa de lo que eres-dijo Rosalie en voz alta.

-Eso no lo dudes-dijo Alice con una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír.

-Lose chicas ustedes siempre siendo tan buenas conmigo, las quiero mucho-me puse muy emotiva a punto de llorar.

-Nosotras también pero ya hay que empezar no quiero llegar tarde-dijo Alice brincado de emoción y empezaron a jugar a barbie Bella.

Alice me empezó a maquillar y Ross a planchar mi cabello y cuando acorde ya estaba lista.

-Quedaste preciosa Bella-dijo Alice, me mire en el espejo Alice me había maquillado algo muy natural, puso un poco de sombra celeste con delineador en los ojos y rímel. También me puso rubor y un gloss transparente con un poco de labial rosado y Ross solo me marco mis ondas, ¿realmente era yo?, no me reconocía por algo dicen que el maquillaje hace milagros.

-Si eres tu Bella-dijo Ross al parecer ellas notaron mi duda.

-Gracias chicas-otra vez me puse emotiva, la verdad no podía creerlo.

-Bella tu eres hermosa no lo dudes-se escucho una voz en la entrada y las 3 volteamos y era Jass.

-Bueno, todas son muy hermosas, hoy voy a ser su guarura bellas damas-dijo Jass e hizo que sonrojara.

-Por eso no te puse mucho rubor tu te sonrojas toda siempre-dijo Alice y todos reímos, yo mas tímida.

-Bueno hermosas damas bajemos a almorzar, Charlie ya se fue pero me encargo que las cuidara-dijo en tono autoritaria.

-Pues yo creo que nosotras guapo caballero y no solo Alice vamos a tener que cuidarte de cualquier zorra que quiera acercarse a ti-le dije a Jass y el solo rio, la verdad el siempre se veía muy guapo y no es porque es mi hermano, el traía una camisa de manga larga gris con los primeros botones desabrochados con una chaqueta negra de piel unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y unos zapatos negros muy casuales, realmente era la envidia de cualquier chica tener un novio o un hermano así.

-Chicas no es que se vean hermosas, pero hace frio debería ponerse un suéter o una chaqueta-dijo en tono preocupado.

-Tienes razón casi lo olvido-dijo Ross.

-Ross ¿me prestas la chaqueta blanca de botones negros que compraste?, claro si no la ibas a usar-esa chaqueta me quedaba bien con mi ropa ahora y además era preciosa.

-Claro Alice la tiene ah… Bella, ¿me prestarías la chaqueta de cuero negra que te dio René?-dijo Ross, entre nosotras siempre nos prestábamos ropa era algo típico.

-Claro que si esta en el closet-le dije a Ross y le pedí a Alice la chaqueta y me la puse, cada quien fue por sus bolsas y bajamos a almorzar.

…

-Chicos ¿y si vamos a comer a la cafetería que está cerca del instituto?-propuso Alice, pues nadie quería cocinar ni lavar paltos y todos asentimos.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y subimos a los autos, yo me fui en el auto rojo de Ross y Jasper en el amarillo de Alice que había comprado mi papa porque ellas querían un auto.

_FLASHBACK_

_1 semana después de la llamada._

_Después de llamar a papa y que el aceptara recibirnos, todavía no resolvíamos el asunto de los carros pues no teníamos en que movernos y entonces se me ocurrió una idea._

_-Ya sé cómo hacerle chicos-ellos voltearon hacia mí._

_-Podemos decirle a papa que nos lo compre haya-les dije emocionada, ya quería ver a mi padre._

_-¿Y lo del dinero? , ¿Ni modo que él los compre con su propio dinero? No sería justo-dijo Jasper y los 3 asentimos menos Ross._

_-¿Y si le mandamos el dinero? –dijo Ross, esa realmente una buena idea._

_-Me gusta tu idea pero ¿cómo le hacemos con el modelo del auto?, me imagino que quieren escogerlo o ¿no?-pregunto Jass y Alice que llevaba mucho callada se le ocurrió una idea._

_-Yo tengo una mejor idea-dijo Alice y todos volteamos y la escuchamos._

_-Bella o yo les hablamos a Charlie y le decimos que si puede comprarnos el auto, le mandamos la imagen del modelo y dinero y que lo ponga a nombre de él y luego lo cambiamos a nuestro nombre-eso era una muy buena idea._

_-Alice tu le hablas ya que no has hablado con él y el quiere hablar contigo-le dije y ella asintió y fue por el teléfono y le marco y Charlie acepto y dijo que los tendría cuando llegáramos._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Llegamos a la cafetería en la cual íbamos cuando Alice y yo éramos pequeñas y mis papas todavía no se divorciaban, al ver el lugar no había cambiado en nada seguía siendo el mismo y recordé cuando era pequeña y comía aquí.

-Es hermoso-dijo Ross.

-Lo sé este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos-dijo Alice y Jass la abrazo aquella escena se me hizo muy dulce, me encantaba la pareja que hacían ellos siempre he deseado conocer a alguien con el cual pudiera estar así, con James siempre quise tener eso pero James era todo lo contrario Jass, y el solo pensar en James como pareja me hizo estremecer.

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos ya –dijo Jasper y todas asentimos.

…

-Este lugar me hace sentir en hogar-dijo Ross.

-Yo siento lo mismo es una paz que ya siento este lugar como mi hogar, nunca me había sentido así en Phoenix y aquí me siento…no sé cómo explicarlo-dijo Jass y Alice solo lo beso y lo tomo de la mano.

-Este es tu hogar amor-dijo Alice muy amorosa.

-Donde estés tu es mi hogar Alice-dijo Jasper y ya sonrió, si no fuera mi hermano me hubiera enamorado de él la verdad.

-Extrañaba Forks-dije y todos sonrieron, y seguimos comiendo.

Acabamos de comer y ya faltaban 30 minutos para entrar, los que nos daba 10 minutos para llegar y 20 minutos para conocer al director y al instituto.

Llegamos en 10 minutos como tenía previsto y bajamos, Alice y Jasper caminaron agarrados de la mano y Rosalie muy segura camino y yo con miedo de caer camine al lado de Ross.

Todos nos miraban y me puse nerviosa y me empecé a sonrojar.

-Tranquila solo piensa que no hay nadie más que nosotros-dijo Rosalie en mi oído y me tomo de brazo y caminamos.

Subimos escaleras y me tranquilice y fuimos directo a dirección.

-Buenas tardes buscamos al director soy Jasper Hale y ella es mi hermana Rosalie Hale, ellas son Alice Swan e Isabella Swan-Jasper nos presentó ante la secretaria.

-El director los esperaba, ¿quieren algo de tomar?-nos pregunto la secretaria.

-No gracias –dijo Alice.

- voy a avisarle al director por favor si gustan sentarse- señalo las sillas y entro a la oficina del director.

Nos quedamos parados esperando la secretaria y volvió no tardo mucho.

-Por favor pasen-nos dio una sonrisa.

Pasamos y el director que por cierto me recordaba a alguien y no recordaba empezó a hablar.

-Bueno… hola soy Billy Black, el director del instituto, tal vez se acuerden de mi pero soy amigo de su padre-claro Billy, el papa de Jacob y el amigo de Charlie.

-Si lo recuerdo Sr. Black, es un gusto volverlo a ver-dije muy educadamente.

-Bella basta de formalismos recuerda que te conozco desde niña-dijo casi regañándome.

-Hace mucho que te veía Billy te ves genial-dijo Alice después de darle un abrazo.

-También te extrañe pequeña y también las extrañe su padre se puso muy feliz cuando dijeron que iban a venir-dijo con una sonrisa que recordó a Jacob.

-¿Y Jacob Billy?-le pregunte.

-Esta con sus amigos en cualquier lugar del instituto ya lo veras creo tienen clases juntos-vería a Jacob que emoción, hace mucho que no veía a mi amigo.

-Billy te presento a mi novio Jasper Hale y mi cuñada y amiga Rosalie Hale-los presento Alice.

-Un gusto conocerlo Sr. Black-Jasper le saludo de mano y Rosalie también.

-Dime Billy-dijo Billy

-Bueno será mejor que vayan a clases, la secretaria les dará sus horarios y buena suerte chicos-nos despedimos de Billy.

La secretaria nos dio nuestros horarios y los checamos entre nosotros.

-Nos toca todos juntos –dijo Ross emocionada.

-¡Así va a ser más fácil que bien!-dijo Alice brincando.

…..

Entramos al salón y tuvimos que presentarnos.

-Hola soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella-dije muy segura.

-Soy Alice Swan-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Rosalie Hale-se presento Ross y se escucharon varios suspiros.

-Soy Jasper Hale-se presento muy tranquilo.

Y así fue en cada clase.

A primera tocaba historia, estuvo aburrida la clase, excepto para Jass que se veía que le gusto mucho.

Luego español que me gusto mucho, creo que impresione a la, maestra, la clase era sobre novelas clásicas, opine muchas veces y fue divertida la verdad, lástima que duro muy poco porque toco el timbre, era hora del almuerzo.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin la hija prodiga vuelve-esa voz se me hizo familiar.

- ¡Jake!-el sonrió al ver mi emoción y me abrazo.

-Y a mí no me extrañaste amigo lobo-dijo Alice y Jake la abrazo después de abrazarme.

-Claro pequeña duende-y otro abrazo.

-Jake te quiero presentar a Jasper mi novio y a Rosalie-Alice los presento a Jake.

-Chicos el es Jake-el solo les sonrió y les dio la mano Jasper lo saludo educadamente con cara de celos y Ross lo hizo muy a fuerza pues parecía que con asco.

-Vaya te vas y vuelves con novio espero que mi Bella todavía sea niña buena-dijo Jake con una sonrisa extrañaba aquella sonrisa.

-No Jacob el amor no está hecho para mí y no quiero hablar de eso-iba a decir algo pero un chico le hablo.

-Jacob te esperamos haya en la mesa-dijo ese chico.

-Sam te acuerdas de Bella-Sam, claro estaba tan cambiado que no lo reconocí.

-Bella que gusto verte estas muy guapa-dijo Sam luego de un abrazo.

-Lo siento Sam ya la vi primero-Jake y Sam rieron.

-Alice pequeña hace mucho que no te veía, chicas vengan les voy a presentar a mi novia y el resto de la manada-dijo Sam y lo seguimos, yo abrazada de Jake.

-Chicos no se si se acuerdan Bella y Alice, y les presento a Jasper el novio de Alice y Rosalie – nos presento Jake.

-Chicas les presento a mi manada ella es mi novia Emily, Quil y su novia Claire, Embry, Paul y su novia Rachel, Jared y su novia Kim, Leah ,Seth, Collin y Brandy- nos los presento Sam.

-Así que tú vas a ser mi hermana-me dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres Seth Clearwater –dijo Alice.

-Así es tu debes ser Bella y tu Alice… tu Rosalie y Jasper los que están viviendo con Charlie-nos dijo Seth.

-Así es Seth, soy Jasper me puedes decir Jass y ella es Ross mi hermana-se presento Jasper muy amable.

-Bueno ella es mi hermana Leah-dijo Seth señalando a la chica que ya nos habían presentado.

-Hola soy Bella y ella es Alice y creo que seremos hermanas- me presente.

-Lo sé, soy Leah-se presento muy altiva.

-Vamos a comer, ¿se sientan con nosotros?-intervino Jake ante la tensión entre Leah y yo.

-Claro-asentimos mis hermanos.

Mientras íbamos a la cafetería, yo iba platicando con Jake y Seth, que él era muy agradable, Ross iba con Jass y Alice platicando y los demás con sus novias y molestándose entre ellos eso era muy gracioso.

-Chicos los estábamos buscando-dijo un chico rubio que venía con otro y 2 chicas.

-Chicos ellos son Be…-no alcanzo a acabar cuando una de las chicas que acompañaban a los chico termino la frase.

-Bella y Alice Swan-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Angela, Jessica-dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo y ambas emocionadas.

-¿Como han estado chicas?-pregunte.

-Bien ¿y ustedes?-dijo Jessica y nos abrazamos las 4.

- ¡Ay perdón! Les presento a mi novio Jasper y a Rosalie-dijo Alice emocionada.

-Chicos ellas son Jessica y Angela-las presente ante mis hermanos.

-Ellos son Ben mi novio y Mike novio de Jessica-presento Angie a los chicos que las acompañaban.

-Mucho gusto-dije con una sonrisa.

….

Llegamos a la cafetería que estaba llena de muchas personas.

-Jake necesitamos hablar –le dijo Sam a Jake.

-Claro, Bella te dejo no tardo vamos a estar en aquella mesa-señalo una del fondo.

-Claro luego te veo-y se fue.

-Ustedes también chicos-y también se fue Mike y Ben.

-Seguro es una de esas juntas de equipo con las porristas para lo de los partidos y eso-le dijo Jessica a Angie.

-Bella ¿eres tú?... ¿Alice?-volteamos y era Kate.

-Kate wow estas preciosas-le dijo Alice.

-Miren quien lo dicen ustedes están hermosas-dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-Garret ven-le hablo a un chico y él le sonrió.

-Mi amor ella es Bella y Alice creo ya te había hablado de ellas-le dijo y el asintió.

-Chicas él es Garret mi novio-y ellos se miraron tan dulcemente.

-Ellos son Rosalie y Jasper novio de Alice-y se saludaron de mano.

-¡Ya viste Angie!-le dijo a Jessica, ella volteo y le dijo algo en el oído y rieron ambas.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte y rieron.

-Que Edward y Emmet Cullen llevan horas mirando a Rosalie y Bella-Ross y yo nos quedamos con cara de ¿y quiénes son esos? Y parece que ellas entendieron.

-Son los chicos más deseables y populares del instituto, cualquiera se sentiría atraída por él, pero luego te enamoras de otro y los ves como cualquier chico a ellos- señalando la mesa más cercana y yo me quede mirando en la mesa las personas que estaban ahí.

-Aquellas chicas que están ahí es tu gemela, Lauren y Tania e Irina sino me equivoco-les dije y ellas asintieron.

-Tania anda con Edward o algo así y Lauren se arrastra por Emmet y el solo la usa, en cuanto Irina está ahí solo por chismosa -dijo Jessica.

-Lo siento Kate yo no quería…-Jessica se iba a disculpar por lo que acababa de decir pues Tania e Irina eran sus hermanas.

-No hay problema eso todo lo sabe-dijo Kate decepcionada.

-¿Y quien es Edward y ese Emmet?-pregunto Ross.

-Son como lo mejor de la escuela según las estúpidas chicas, Tania no es novia de Edward es la free , pero ella siente que es su propiedad , el cree que cualquiera caería ante sus encantos pero nada que ver y Emmet es divertido, chido y muy buena onda solo que a veces se le supe la popularidad y Lauren es la free de él, bueno quisiera él le da alas , ese es su problema pero como amigo es divertido, te digo porque yo los he tratado-mire a la mesa y me encontré con una mirada intensa , Edward tenía el cabello cobrizo y despeinado, algo que lo hacía ver sexi y esos ojos verdes y ese cuerpo de dios griego, Emmet era grande, muy musculoso, cabello negro y con una mirada azul muy divertida, ambos tenia la piel muy blanca .

Me hubiera vuelto loca por ellos pero después de lo de James me di cuenta como son esa clase de hombres, James era el típico chico popular que cualquier chica sueña pero solo era por fuera porque por dentro estaba vacío y ellos, los Cullen era obvio que eran ese tipo.

Edward me sonrió pero yo solo me voltee.

-¡Bella también tu!-me grito Kate.

-¿Yo qué?-ni siquiera sabía que me decía.

-No me digas que te vas derretir por ellos-yo solo me quería reír.

-Yo…no conozco ese tipo de chavos además el amor no está hecho para mí-admití.

-Devolada se ve que esperan que muéranos por ellos pero la verdad yo paso no me interesan ese tipo de hombres-agrego Ross.

-Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien-dijo sonriendo Kate.

-Bueno chicas me voy cuídense luego las veo-nos despedimos de ella.

-Vamos a comprar algo para almorzar tengo hambre-dijo Alice y todas reímos.

-Vamos duende-le dije y ella me dio un golpe con su pequeño puño en mi hombro y nos reímos todos.

Jessica y Angie compraron su comida y les dijimos que ahorita las alcanzábamos.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen y el es mi hermano Emmet-escuchamos una voz y volteamos Ross y yo.

-Yo soy Alice y el es Jasper, chicas las esperamos haya no quiero que Jake se vuelva loco porque su Isabella no está-Edward se tenso ante el comentario, Alice dijo eso y Ross y yo pudimos aguantar la rías y Jasper solo se la llevo.

-Vámonos amor creo que tienes hambre-le dijo Jass y ella se fue enojada y Jass fue tras ella y ella lo ignoraba, Ross y yo volvimos a reír.

-Y ustedes son…-son dijo Emmet.

-Rosalie –dijo en tono altivo.

-Bella-dije seria pues no me interesaba impresionarlos.

-Isabella tu de vuelta creí que nunca volverías –dijo Tania.

-Yo pensé que morerías por sida o algo…bueno tú ya sabes por puta pero mira vivita y perreando como siempre-dije en tono de burla y Lauren e Irina rieron.

-Hola Bella que sorpresa-dijo Irina muy fingida.

-Pues ya sabes uno nunca deja de sorprenderse de la fama que gana uno.

-Y que fama tienes tu estúpida-defendió a sus amigas Lauren.

-Pues ella tiene fama de todo, inteligente, hermosa, guapa, sincera y de chica respetable nada que yo pueda decir de ustedes, puta, chismosa, fingida y perra-me defendió Ross.

-¿Y a ti quien te hablo o quién eres que yo no te hacía en el mundo?-dijo Tania.

-Que apoco conoces a todo el mundo, si yo ya decía eres puta, y me meto porque quiero y yo soy Rosalie y tu nombre parece de una frígida puta-le dijo Ross defendiéndose.

-Seguro haz de conocer a todas las putas del mundo porque eres una-le dijo Irina.

-Lo que pienses no me importa y si lo fuera estaría en otro nivel, tu y yo no somos igual-le dijo Ross y cuando Lauren iba a decir algo le gane.

-Ya vámonos que ya me aburrí –le dije a Ross y ella asintió.

-Tienes razón creo que se me va a pegar una enfermedad-y nos fuimos, y no pude evitar reír cuando recordé que Edward y Emmet se querían reír y le conté a Ross y no agarro una ataque de risa.

* * *

><p>Chicas perdón por la tardanza ¿les gusto?, por favor díganme merezco un review.<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Elizabeth Swan Cullen **por su consejo, a **Agustina Twilighter **por su apoyo, a **BarbyBells** que gracias a tu comentario he tratado de hacerlos más largos, y las lectoras silenciosas.

Mil gracias a todas y a **-DuLce aMoR- **gracias a ti encontré esta maravillosa pagina, enserio muchas gracias a todas bendiciones, y cualquier consejo o critica díganme.

Besos y abrazos.

Alex´z


	5. No soy como las demas

Este capitulo ya lo habia subido pero hice cambios y cosas asi que les dejo disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<p>

´´NO SOY COMO LAS DEMAS´´

Después de la pequeña charla con las descerebradas siliconas de Tania y compañía, Rose y yo íbamos riendo de lo que había sucedido rumbo a la mesa.

-Viste la cara de las siliconas-dijo Rosalie en tono de burla y no pudimos de parar de reír.

-Pero viste la cara que pusieron que pusieron esos idiotas al ignorarlos-comente.

-Si, pero la verdad… eran guapos-dijo Rosalie y yo solo la mire y le conteste.

-La verdad si pero nada que me pueda tentar-ella asintió en silencio.

-SÍ, la verdad tienes razón, además ya conozco ese tipo de hombres y esos son unos completos idiotas-dijo Rosalie con un tono altivo.

-Pues si-le dije y nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

Llegamos a la mesa y ya estaban todos los chicos de la manada, Jake estaba platicando con Seth y Sam, al parecer era algo gracioso pues no paraban de reír, Alice estaba comiendo con Jass mientras se miraban, Mike y Ben se reían junto con Quil , Jared, Embry, Paul, Collin y Brandy.

Las demás chicas hablaban entre risas y decidí sentarme con ellas seguro sería algo muy divertido e interesante y Rose me siguió, ella se sentó junto Alice y yo al lado de Jasper y empecé a poner atención a su plática. Mire al frente donde quedaba Leah y me miro feo, y miro a Jake con devoción entonces supe que ella amaba a Jake y el la miro con tristeza y ella cambio su cara de enojo a desilusión, pero lo que me pareció raro fue que Sam volteo hacia Leah y esta se levanto sin avisar y Sam y Emily solo sonrieron con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Chicas ¿Qué fue que les dijeron a los Cullen?-Pregunto Jessica distrayéndome de mis pensamientos y todas nos miraron a Rose y a mí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte curiosa.

-Pues porque los Cullen no han dejado de mirarlas-me respondió Jessica con una sonrisa.

-Y no solo ellos, Tania esta suelta chispas e Irina no se queda atrás junto con Lauren-una voz que me parecía conocida comento que provenía de atrás de mí.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- pregunto Kate que venía con Garret.  
>-Claro chicos-respondió Sam, y Garret se fue a sentar con los chicos y Kate al lado mío.<p>

-No sé de qué hablan-les dije y mire aquella mesa que quedaba la final pero que daba cara a cara con la mía, y me tope con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me sonreían coquetamente. Fue hipnotízante aquella mirada, no sé cómo fue, pero al mirarlo me di cuenta que era muy hermoso, parecía un dios griego con esos ojos verdes penetrantes, esos labios gruesos y rojos que me incitaban a besarlos y morderlos, aquella nariz tan hermosa, ese cuello tan fino y que dejaba ver el inicio de sus marcados músculos sin exceso, esa piel blanca que resaltaba aquellos pómulos y quijada que lo hacía ver tan varonil.

Una voz me distrajo de la hipnosis.

-¡Bella despierta!-era la voz de Alice y al mirarla juro que sentí ganas de matarla por distraerme de esa obra de arte y sin darme cuenta ya estaba quedando sola la cafetería y le agradecí por despertarme en ese momento.

-¡Ya! ¿Qué quieres?-le dije enojada.

-Con que viendo a Cullen-dijo Alice.

-Cállate Alice-le dije enojada y me levante y me siguió Jake que iba a mi lado y atrás Jasper, Rosalie y Alice.

…..

Íbamos en camino al salón, me tocaba biología con Rose, lo bueno es que no iba a estar sola.

-Jake ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-le dije a Jake y el solo sonrió.

-Claro hermosa-me dedico una sonrisa que haría que me enamorara sino no lo quisiera como hermano, seguro traía a todas las chicas a sus pies.

-Si quieres no me respondas, es que ya sabes soy muy curiosa… este ¿Qué paso con Sam, Leah y Emily?-el solo me miro desconcertado y cambio su cara a preocupación y a tristeza.

-Eres muy observadora-dijo después de posar una sonrisa y yo solo reí.

-Bueno… tal vez no debería pero…lo que…-se puso nervioso.

-No es necesario es solo que tengo curiosidad-le sonreí, la verdad parecería chismosa pero realmente me quería enterar ya que Leah iba a ser mi hermana.

-Bueno lo que paso fue lo siguiente…Leah y Sam eran novios y se querían mucho, pero luego algunos meses la relación se fue fracturando pues Leah era muy celosa e insegura y Sam se canso de eso y cuando iba a cortar con ella conoció a Emily, prima de Leah y Sam se enamoro de ella y continuo con Leah solo para conocer más a Emily, la química entre ellos era muy evidente y Sam decidió romper con Leah y empezar una relación con Emily. Ella amaba mucho a Sam pero sabía que Leah lo amaba, pero para ella lo más importante era Sam y pues…acepto ser novia de Sam Y como te lo puedes imaginar Leah no se lo tomo bien y se volvió una amargada, antes era divertida y ellos se sienten culpable de la amargura de Leah, y ella con el tiempo lo acepto y perdono a Emily pero aun así no volvió a ser como antes su relacion, pero a Sam…-hizo un gesto de tristeza.

-No lo perdona ¿verdad?- el asintió , la verdad ahora la entiendo ver que tu prima con la persona que mas amaste pues es muy duro , pero algo me decía que había mas.

-Jacob ¿y desde cuando está enamorada de ti?- parece que le atine al clavo porque hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se puso incomodo.

-Ella no… bueno… cuando termino con Sam cayó en depresión y por casualidad me la encontré un día en la playa y me conto lo que paso y lo que sentía y nos hicimos amigos… pero…-creo que aquí venia la declaración por su gesto.

-…un día cuando estábamos paseando por la playa ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí y yo le dije que solo la quería como amiga y se volvió amargada y hasta ahora ya no ha sido la misma ni conmigo, con Sam o Emily o incluso ella-dijo con un tono de tristeza.

El me miro y yo puse mi mano en su hombro, _bateada por dos hombres, por razón es como es, _pensaba ante lo que me había enterado.

…

En el camino al salón seguimos platicando respecto a nuestras vidas y llegamos a mi salón.

-Chicos nos vemos en la salida en el estacionamiento-se despidió Jake después de un abrazo.

-No olviden que tenemos que entregar la hoja de asistencia que nos dieron en dirección, ahí nos vemos a la salida-Alice y Jasper asintieron, a ellos les tocaba artes, pues habían cambiado sus horarios porque a Alice no le gustaba biología y Jasper quería estar con ella.

Total cambio todo su horario en el momento en el que nos lo dieron, y por ser hijas del amigo del director nos cambiaron el horario y la de ella y Jasper eran iguales, Rose tambien lo cambio y yo lo deje asi pues me gustaba como estaba, bueno… solo cambie una que otra materia; y ya checando nuestros horarios cambiados eran pocas las materia en que estábamos todos juntos.

Rosalie y yo entramos después del profesor Banner y se presento.

-Hola soy el profesor Banner y doy clases de biología-nos saludo de mano y nos firmo la hoja de asistencia y nos dijo que nos presentáramos.

-Hola soy Rosalie Hale, tal vez ya me conocen de otras clases que compartimos, tengo un gemelo que se llama Jasper y mis hermanas adoptivas son Alice y Bella, que son como si fueran de sangre y soy de Phoenix y ahora vivo en la casa del jefe Swan. Soy una persona fuerte y no me gusta la hipocresía y también soy una persona sencilla- dijo Rose con tanta seguridad que los chicos babeaban y temían a la vez.

-Soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella y soy de Forks pero volví por motivos personales…Me gusta leer y como ya saben Rosalie, Alice y Jasper son mis hermanos-trate de hablar con seguridad luego de ver que Edward Cullen me miraba y me sonreía tratando de ponerme nerviosa, mientras hablaba vi que Jessica y Ángela me sonreían y reían, pareciera que ya se habían dado cuenta que Cullen me miraba.

-Bueno chicas tomen asiento en aquella mesa-nos señalo una mesa que estaba en la mitad del salón casi en frente de la de los Cullen, los cuales no dejaron de mirarnos.

Emmet babeaba por Rosalie, la cual camino moviendo las caderas más de lo normal, supuse que para hacer babear a todos más de lo que ya estaba, aquello me pareció muy divertido.

Edward al pasar por su mesa me sonrió y me guiño el ojo y le respondí ignorándolo, tal vez eso haría que las chicas se hubieran quedado babeando o tropezado, pero en mi caso yo ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de chicos y no quería sufrir más, además odiaba ese tipo de chicos que esperan que todas las chicas cayeran a sus pies eso me parecía muy estúpido.

Yo solo lo hice una vez y me traicionaron no me interesaba sufrir más.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y todos nos miraban con una sonrisa hasta que el Sr. Banner nos llamo.

-Señores ya tendrán oportunidad de hablar con sus compañeras ahora todos pongan atención, la clase pasada nos quedamos en…-el profesor siguió hablando pero yo no puse atención pues entre la mirada de Edward y James no podía poner atención.

Al mirar la forma que coqueteaba Edward me recordaba a James, como en lo coqueto, en que se creían lo mejor del mundo, en la popularidad con las chicas, en que creían que podían tener a cualquier mujer que quisieran, en que eran ambos guapos, en que les gustaba juntarse con gente popular como ellos y que eran todos unos hipócritas y falsos, en fin había tantas cosas que sentí el mismo dolor al ver a James con Victoria, recordar todo lo que sentía , lo que me hizo sufrir y todos los momentos que viví con él sentía ganas de llorar, pero antes de que soltara una lagrima la voz del profesor me distrajo.

-Sr. Cullen ¿tiene algo más interesante que contarnos?, ¿algo más entretenido que la clase?-le pregunto a Emmet y el solo lo miro con una sonrisa de burla.

-Nada maestro, esta clase es más divertida que todas-dijo Emmet en tono de burla.

- Seguro que si...-¿Esta seguro que no quiere compartir su comentario a todo el grupo Sr. Cullen?-le dijo el Sr. Banner sarcásticamente a Emmet y el solo se aguantó la risa y respondió.

-No es nada comparado con su clase-y todos rieron menos nosotras.

-¡Silencio! …que gracioso Sr. Cullen y para que no deje de reírse y para que se le pegue un poco de lo seria, tranquila e inteligente de la Srita. Hale, siéntense por favor con ella ¿si nos es mucho pedir?- Emmet sonrió y Rosalie hizo una cara de fastidio, y si aparte de bella era muy inteligente.

-No hay problema-y sonrió a Rose y ella volteo su cara a otro lado.

-Srita. Swan cámbiale el lugar al Sr. Cullen-yo hice una cara de sufrida.

-¿Algún problema Señorita Swan?-¿_problema? claro que hay problema no me quiero sentar con él porque es un idiota no lo voy a hacer,_ quería gritar lo que pensaba pero no lo haría, no podría meterme en problemas el primer día.

-No, claro que no Sr. Banner-le sonreí fingidamente y Edward solo rio ante mi acción.

Me cambie de lugar y se empezó a escuchar susurros que decían que tenia suerte, otras ya me odiaban y otras solo envidiaban mi lugar.

-Ni lo sueñes idiota-le susurro Rose a Emmet luego que le sonrió coquetamente.

Llegue a mi asiento y Edward me sonrió de nuevo y no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera rápido, ¿cómo es que nadie había hecho eso en mi?, ni James me hacía sentir esto, pero tenía que admitirlo Edward era guapo y si me atraía mucho, pero él era un idiota no quería tener absolutamente nada con él, respire hondo y le susurre muy bajito para que solo el ollera.

-No eres mi tipo, así que déjalo- decidí no mirarlo y pude escuche que reía muy bajito.

-Idiota-le respondí en un susurro por reírse y decidí poner atención, pero como la explicación que daba el Sr. Banner yo ya la me lo sabia así que no puse atención si ya me lo sabía, Edward no dejaba de mirarme y su aroma hacían que pusiera nerviosa, _piensa en otra cosa que no sea cullen, notara que estas nerviosa y eso no es nada bueno, _respire hondo y me vino a la mente Alice.

_FLASHBACK_

_Íbamos a hacer una fiesta al estilo ´´orgullo y prejuicio´´, por mi cumpleaños número 16, James el chico popular y guapo quería andar conmigo pero no lo pelaba, no me gustaba su forma de ser e iba a venir él y toda las personas del instituto, incluida a la gente hipócrita que no me hablaba y que ahora solo por invitarlas ya me hablaban. Nosotros también éramos populares, pero no me interesaba invitar esa gente solo para mantener el estatus o para hacer una fiesta grande pero como James era amigo e Jasper lo ´´invite´´, mejor dicho lo invito Jasper._

_Para la fiesta iba a usar una vestido con corsé color rojo con un escote que dejaba un poco a la imaginación con un peinado recogido y con risos._

_-Alice no puedo respirar-dije en apenas un susurro._

_-No exageres Bella –dijo Alice mientras estiraba mas el cordón del corsé._

_Me puse el vestido con ayuda de Alice._

_-Listo… se te ve muy bien ese vestido, además te hace ver que tienes más busto, tu cintura se ve pequeña y resalta mas tus caderas… y con unos guantes de encaje rojos se te verían genial-y salió corriendo en busca de los guantes._

_Me mire al espejo tenía razón Alice me quedaba bien el vestido, el color rojo resaltaba mi piel pálida, el corsé hacia que mi busto pequeño se viera mas por lo apretadas que estaban mis pechos que se veían un poco con un escote en ´´v´´, mi cintura se veían más pequeña de que la tenia y mis caderas resaltaban mas, además las mangas a mitad del brazo y encaje al final se veía genial, los olanes en la parte de la falda se veían elegantes, mi torso se veía más largo y definido y me sentía bonita y sexi._

_-Los encontré … ahora empecemos a maquillarte y peinarte-dijo Alice con los guantes en las manos brincando de emoción mientras Rose entraba ya arreglada con un vestido color morado con encaje blanco que la hacía lucir despampanante, su vestido era más escotado muy sugeridor en ´´v´´ que empezaba a la mitad de los hombros, su pequeña cintura y sus caderas también resaltaban mucho, y también tenia olanes, las mangas dejaban sus hombros desnudos pero traía un pedazo de tela lila enredada en los brazos tapando los hombros (es que no sé como se llaman pero es como tipo chal pero más pequeño)._

_Alice y Rosalie me arreglaron para mi fiesta, cuando las 3 ya estábamos listas Jasper nos esperaba contraje que se le veía genial, que parecía un caballero del siglo XVIII._

_-Están hermosas chicas-dijo Jass con una sonrisa._

_-Y tu estas muy guapo Jasper-le sonrió tímidamente Alice, ellos se amaban se veía pero ninguno quería dar ese paso que podría cambiar todo._

_-Bueno ya recibamos a nuestros invitados no los hagamos esperar-dijo Rosalie emocionada, pues iba a ir Royce King su novio y por el cual estaba locamente enamorada y que hacía que la fría Rosalie desapareciera. _

_Rosalie era una persona fría y muy altiva con las personas, pero con Jasper, Alice, René, Phil, Royce y yo era muy cariñosa y muy protectora._

_Con Royce dejo que el conociera a la verdadera Rosalie, cosa que no hizo con ninguno._

_Los invitados empezaron a llegar y la fiesta se empezó a poner muy buena, la casa estaba adornada como en los salones de baile de las novelas de Jane Austen pero la diferencia es que aquí no había música instrumental ni la poca cercanía de los que bailaban, la música era muy movida y los que bailaban parecían que estaban teniendo sexo en plena pista, claro con ropa. _

_No falto nadie del instituto la casa estaba a toda llena a punto estallar por tanta gente, que era muy difícil caminar, incluso la pista estaba tan llena que a pesar de que los vestidos grandes que traían las chicas te podían manosear de lo apretados que estaban todos._

_Y James me invito a bailar tantas veces que me canse de tanto decirle que no que decidí ignorarlo._

_Esa fue la mejor fiesta de todo el instituto, nadie pudo igualar las fiestas que dábamos los Hale-Swan-Dwyer._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Al recordar mi vida perfecta en Phoenix me dio una tristeza, extrañe a mi madre, a mis amigos, mi instituto, mis librerías, mi recamara y todo lo que tenia haya, lo único que me consolaba es que tenia a mis hermanos y mi padre conmigo y por supuesto a Jake.

_Jake,_ no pude evitar sonreír al recordar su sonrisa y nuestra gran amistad que tenemos, el es un hermano más para mí.

-Entonces el proyecto va a ser el siguiente, con su compañero de mesa- _mierda ¿por qué tenía que ser mi compañero?, _el profesor continuo explicándonos el proyecto pero yo no lo escuche mucho por estar maldiciendo a mi compañero.

-…eligen su tema y me lo van a presentar en 2 semanas en una presentación de power point, lo quiero muy bien explicado, con imágenes y van a tener que explicarlos los dos, voy a notar los temas en el pizarrón mientras ustedes se ponen de acuerdo con su compañero, no hagan mucho ruido-el maestro explico y enseguida se puso a anotar los temas.

-¿Cual tema quieres elegir?-me pregunto Edward distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

-Mmm…no se ¿cual prefieres tu?-le pregunte mientras me sonreía y mi corazón se aceleraba y tuve que fingir desinterés mientras que mi corazón parecía que iba saltar de mi pecho.

-Pues…mmm…yo prefería el tema 1-dijo esposando una sonrisa coqueta.

-Me parece que…el tema 1 está bien pero si elegimos el tema 3 podemos a cavar pronto y estaría más fácil también y si lo presentamos bien podremos obtener una buena calificación-le se quedo pensando.

-Tienes razón pero… ¿tan pronto te quieres deshacer de mi?-dijo Edward en un tono coqueto haciendo un gesto de niño cuando quiere algo.

-Te lo voy a aclarar de una vez por todas… no soy el tipo de chicas que acostumbras que con una sonrisa o un guiño caí tus pies, no esperas eso de mi porque no lo hare ¿entiendes?-le aclare con seguridad y el solo se quedo con un gesto de sorpresa e iba a decir algo pero la campana me salvo y tome mis cosas rápidamente antes de que dijera algo.

Camine a la mesa de Rose que también tomo sus cosas rápido al igual que yo dejando a Emmet con cara de frustración y salimos enojadas del salón dejando a los Cullens sorprendidos.

Me sentí genial al decirle lo que pensaba pero a la vez no podía dejar de recordar su cara que me hizo sentir la peor persona.

* * *

><p>Como ya se habran dado cuenta fueron cambios pequeños pero quise como quiera subirlos<p> 


	6. MI ANGEL

**ESTE ES CAPITULO QUE LES HABIA PROMETIDO ANTES, Y LOS QUE NO SABEN ES EPILOGO EMMET. EN ESTE CAPITULO SE DESCRIBE LOS 5 CAPITULOS DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE EMMET, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN,**

* * *

><p><strong>EMPOV<strong>

-¡Al fin, hoy no hay instituto! –grite apenas me di cuenta que eran 1:00 p.m.

-Emmet creo que eso debiste haber dado cuenta desde antes-hablo Edward desde la puerta de mi cuarto con una cara de desvelado y no lo culpo, pues tuvo ´´una noche llena de actividad´´.

-Y esa cara creí que te habías divertido anoche-le dije con un tono sugestivo y alzando las cejas.

-¡Cállate Emmet!, que con solo recordar la escenita de celos que hizo Tanya anoche ya se amargo la tarde-dijo molesto, la verdad pues si tenía razón pero la culpa la tiene Edward ya le he dicho que la deje pero él insiste.

-Pues ya te he dicho la solución para tu problema, deberías…-se escucho la voz de mi mama gritar.

-¡Chicos ayúdenme con las bolsas!-rápido me levante de la cama y olvide que estaba desnudo.

- Mierda…por dios ¡Emmet ponte algo!-dijo Edward con cara de asco volteándose hacia la puerta, al parecer había visto a ´´mi querido amigo´´.

-¿Que Edward no te gusto lo que viste?-le dije en tono de burla.

-No seas estúpido Emmet, pareces joto-dijo en un tono enojado.

-Hermano era broma, como si no me hubieras visto ya desnudo-le dije mientras me vestía.

-Pero no fue porque quisiera… te espero abajo-dijo mientras caminaba rumbo abajo. Me vestí rápido y baje.

Edward estaba con unas bolsas en las manos mientras mi mama sacaba unas cosas de la cajuela.

-Yo lo hago madre-le dije con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba las bolsas que ya había agarrado, terminamos de bajar todo y entramos a la cocina los 3.

-Chicos ¿a que no adivinan a quien me encontré?-pregunto mi mama con entusiasmo mientras guardaba las cosas en el gabinete.

-¡Nikki Reed!-le conteste emocionado mientras Edward hacia una cara de fastidio.

-No… a Isabella Swan, bueno le gusta que le digan Bella-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa y entonces me imagine una chica muy guapa con ese nombre.

-Bella-dije mientras imaginaba a una chica muy guapa y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Emmet deja de babear-dijo Edward en un tono de burla.

-¿Qué?...no me digas que no te imaginaste a una chica muy buena-levante las cejas y el hizo una cara de desagrado.

-No te equivocas hijo, es una chica muy hermosa y no solo ella si no también Alice –dijo mi mama sonriendo.

-¿Y quiénes son ellas? , ¿Las conoces?-pregunto Edward muy serio.

-Si, a ellas y a su madre, éramos amigas, ella estaba casada con Charlie pero luego se separaron y se llevo a las chicas con ella.

-…y en Phoenix conoció a un hombre, que es un arquitecto con 2 hijos: los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper, ellos se vinieron a vivir con Charlie y van a ir al instituto con ustedes, según me conto Bella -dijo mi madre con una sonrisa de las de pocas veces y pues yo ya me estaba emocionando por conocerlas.

- Y… las invite a cenar el lunes-_genial al fin voy a poder conocerlas._

_-_Emmet borra esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara si ni las conoces-dijo Edward muy amargado.

-Tal vez no, pero según nos conto Laurent dijo que eran muy guapas-le conteste pues Laurent ya nos había dicho ayer en la fiesta que las había visto y pues porque no creer, el no se equivoca y además tiene un buen gusto.

-Si ya se pero ya sabes cómo es, apenas ve un par de piernas y ya piensa que esta buena-me dijo Edward muy amargado con una cara de desvelado.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón…pero yo creo que prefiere ver senos o trasero-dije con un tono de burla y ambos reímos.

-Hijos no me gusta cuando hablan así y menos delante de mi-mi mama nos regaño y dejamos de reírnos.

-Lo sentimos-dijimos al mismo tiempo serios pero con muchas ganas de seguir riendo.

-Bueno están perdonados-y nos sonrió.

-Gracias mama-y le di un abrazo al estilo Emmet.

-¡Emmet suelta a nuestra madre ya!-mi madre tosió después de soltarla.

-Lo siento mama-le sonreí y ella rio.

-Mis hijos siempre tan dulces, les hare algo de comer-dijo mi madre con un gesto de ternura.

Después de comer Edward salió, pues dijo que iba a hablar con Tanya, pero estaba seguro que esa bruja iba convencerlo y le iba a pedir perdón y seria igual que siempre, ese tipo de cosas me aburrían y me parecían una pérdida de tiempo. Por eso en cuanto conocí a Lauren me aleje pero ella seguí insistiendo y para no ser descortés ya mejor no le decía nada, acabo que Tyler es el que termina teniendo sexo con ella y cuidándola, así que ya me vale lo que haga.

Me puse a jugar en el Xbox pero me aburrí y me fui a dormir un poco, pero la verdad no pude dormir en tan solo pensar como serian las chicas.

Según nos había contado Laurent eran 3 chicas: una castaña con ojos color chocolate y un cuerpo para babear al verla, la otra era bajita pero también muy guapa de cabello color negro corto y venia de la mano de un chico rubio, que se parecía mucho a la tercera chica que según Laurent esa chica estaba muy buena, digna para ser una conejita playboy, era rubia de cabello largo y su cuerpo según Laurent, era una diosa. _¿Realmente serán tan guapas? , ¿No estará exagerando?_

Imagine como serian las 3 pero en especial la chica rubia, _si es tan hermosa como creo, hare lo que sea para que sea mía. _Me perdí en mis pensamientos que no había dado cuenta que ya anochecido.

Baje a cenar y me encontré a mi hermano con una cara de pocos amigos, y supuse que fue por Tanya, pero no quise preguntar. La cena paso tranquila y entre burlas Edward cambio su cara de triste.

-…y luego le avente la soda a la cabeza y el solo dijo: ¡ya déjame!-arremede la voz de Tyler y todos rieron.

-Hijo, ¿pero por qué hiciste eso?-me pregunto mi padre.

-Porque él me dijo que me parecía a un oso grande de peluche y me dijo afeminado-utilice mi voz de ofendido.

-Pues no se equivoca hermano… en verdad si pareces un oso y sobre lo de afeminado le llevo la razón, hasta mi mama que es mujer tarda menos que tú en arreglarse-dijo en tono de burla y le avente con una cuchara puré de papa y le cayó en la cara.

-Eso fue por decirme afeminado-y me burle de él.

-¡Chicos no se pelen por favor!-dijo mi madre evitando que Edward me ´´golpeara´´, bueno sus golpes no me hacen daño comparados con los que doy yo.

La cena continuó tranquila y cuando terminamos de cenar cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones. Me dormí y soñé con una chica rubia y realmente era hermosa.

Domingo fue muy tranquilo…bueno solo un poco porque me la pase molestando a Edward.

…

-Eddi, que enojón eres no se que ven en ti las chicas-le dije bromeando.

-Lo guapo y sexi que soy-me dijo el muy vanidoso.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy vanidoso-le dije en tono de burla.

-No soy vanidoso solo acepto que soy muy guapo y tu eres afeminado-se burlo de mi el muy tonto.

-Sabes… ya sé porque Tanya y tu están juntos-le dije en un tono pensativo.

-¿Por qué?, Según tu afeminado-lo iba a golpear pero pensé que sería mejor molestarlo.

-Porque ambos son igual de vanidosos, odiosos, fastidiosos, aburridos… y tu eres más afeminado que yo-me pare del sillón y me carcajeé de él mientras subía hacia las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

En el resto de la tarde, estuve haciendo ejercicio, escuchando música, viendo videos graciosos en la red y jugando Xbox.

…

-¡Lunes!, al fin podre conocer a las chicas-grite mientras me bañaba.

Me vestí y me mire más de lo normal en el espejo, realmente me quería ver bien si quería conquistar a la chica rubia, _no creo que sea tan complicado conquistarla._

-Ahora si nenas Emmet es todo suyo pero especialmente mas para ti Rose-dije mientras me miraba y sonreía.

-Hermano dices que no eres afeminado y te miras más al espejo que Tanya-dijo Edward burlándose de mí.

-Por lo menos soy más guapo que tú-dije muy orgulloso de mí.

-Dime Emmet, ¿con cuantas te has acostado?-dijo Edward con su tono de _soy-mas-galán-que-tu._

-Edward para ser guapo y sexi no significa que tengo que ser un puto como tu comprenderás-le dije con una sonrisa vencedora y solo me miro sorprendido y pensó antes de responderme.

-No soy un puto solo… disfruto la vida-dijo muy tranquilo.

-¿Disfrutar la vida?, por favor Eddi no me salgas con mamadas ahora, que disfrutar la vida no es andar de cama en cama con cuanta puta se te ponga en frente-se sorprendió y se rio.

-¿Y según tu como es disfrutar la vida? ¿Cómo vive la vida San Emmet?-dijo Ed en un tono muy burlón.

-No soy un santo, y no dije que tener sexo estaba mal… solo dije que tener sexo con una y con otra es…repugnante y luego te metes con unas que ya están súper quemadas como putas… ¿enserio esa imagen quieres dar?-me puse serio, es que cuando se pone así me pregunto que le paso a Edward de antes.

-¡Que quieres que haga!, ellas me buscan y ni modo que me niegue, no es mi culpa ser tan deseado y amado por todas las chicas-Y hablo el señor vanidad Cullen.

-¿No creo que todas te amen?-lo rete.

-Todas me aman, si no menciona nombres y yo te digo-_te voy a ganar esta Eddi, no_ pude evitar sonreír.

-Kate-_vamos habla Eddi._

-Kate… es Kate y se hace que aunque se niegue me ama a su manera pero me ama eso tenlo por seguro-hablo Ed muy nervioso e inseguro al principio pero su vanidad gano.

- Bueno si tú dices, mmm… ¡ya se! Haley-dije seguro y espere su respuesta, que por cierto paso por muchos gestos antes de responder.

-Ella no vale-dijo Edward haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Por qué no? , es una chica así que si vale-dije con un tono sarcástico y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Por… porque es lesbiana, así que no vale-dijo muy disgustado.

-Pero antes de saberlo como te gustaba ¿verdad Eddi?-le dije levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

-Bueno eso ya no importa-dijo molesto.

-Sabes te puedo decir mil nombres pero no vas a aceptar que te equivocas pero te diré algo, habrá una chica la cual no le vas a gustar y a ti si y vas a pagar por todas las cuales has hecho llorar, hermano-y tome mis cosas, ya me daba flojera discutir con él.

-Si claro como digas-hablo su ego herido.

-Mejor ya vamos que no me quiero perder el ver a esas preciosuras-le dije apurándolo.

Yo me fui en mi Jeep querido y Ed en su volvo plateado, al instituto.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento estaban bajando Irina y Lauren del auto azul de Tanya, que por cierto Tanya al ver a Edward le mando una mirada picara acompañada de una sonrisa muy coqueta y para cuando me di cuenta las 3 ya estaban enfrente de nosotras.

-Edward, cariño ¿como estas?-le hablo en un tono muy coqueto y le dio un beso muy apasionado que me dio asco y me voltee a hacia otro lado y me tope con la sonrisa coqueta de Laurent y una Irina desesperada viendo a Laurent, que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta del estacionamiento.

-Hola Emm-me pareció escuchar un gemido muy bajito de Lauren mientras me observaba de abajo hacia arriba.

-Hola-le respondí y se me lanzo para abrazarme.

-Búsquense un hotel-dijo Ed que se encontraba abrazado de Tanya y Lauren al escuchar el comentario dejo de abrazarme y me miro insinuándose.

-Creo que otros son los que deberían hacerlo, porque al parecer el pequeño Eddi ya se calentó-le respondí y Tanya solo lo se movió del lado de Ed y se puso enfrente de él de espaldas.

-Al parecer alguien está urgido-dijo Tanya volteando a ver a Edward, quien me pareció gruñir.

-¡Hola chicos!-nos saludo Laurent, logrando de Irina se sonrojara cuando le sonrió.

-Hola hermano-le salude.

-Hola Laurent-hablo Irina atrayendo la atención de Laurent, el cual la miro con ganas de comérsela en ese momento.

-Hola preciosa, hoy te vez guapísima-le hablo muy de cerca haciendo que Irina se mordiera los labios.

-Chicos ya bésense de una vez-les grito Tanya haciendo que voltearan e Irina se pusiera roja y Laurent la beso casi comiendo sus labios, eso fue asqueroso, _porque no se van mejor a un hotel en vez de dar estas escenitas._

-Chicos me avisan cuando terminen de besarse-les dije mirando hacia el frente, donde vi que llegaron 2 autos: uno amarillo donde bajo una chica pequeña, que parecía un duende, junto con un chico rubio. En el rojo bajo una chica de cabello castaño muy guapa y una chica rubia de cabello largo de ojos azules con un cuerpo ¡wow!, simplemente hermosa, que parecía un ángel, _mi ángel._

La enana iba caminado de la mano del chico rubio que se parecía a la hermosa chica rubia , con la cual había soñado y que por cierto cuando caminaba y movía sus caderas me hizo sentir excitado , cosa que ninguna chica lograba fácilmente.

La castaña le sonrió a mi hermoso ángel, después ella le susurrara algo al oído y entraron al edificio.

-¡Edward!-grito Tanya distrayéndome de ver a mi ángel._ Estúpida Tanya._

_-¿_Edward que estabas viendo? ¿Acaso veías a esa estúpidas chicas?- regaño Tanya a Edward.

-¿Cuales chicas? ¿A las chicas que acaban de llegar?... pues si y que... ¿te vas a enojar?-le contesto un Edward muy molesto.

-Eddi es que no se me hace justo que mires a otra chica cuando estás conmigo y luego esas chicas que parecen putas ¿tan mal gusto tienes?-le contesto una Tanya celosa.

-Hace mucho que perdió el buen gusto por las chicas-le conteste y me miro enojada y Ed se rio y la volvió a mirarla.

-Escucha bien Tanya porque no lo voy a repetir, no me vuelvas a decir Eddi y tú no eres mi dueña ni nada especial para mi… solo eres una mas –ella se sorprendió mucho por la forma en que le hablo.

-… una chica con la cual puedo tener sexo cuando quiera y haga lo que yo diga, y tu no me vuelvas a hablarme así, porque la que saldría perdiendo serias tu y lo sabes muy bien, yo te puedo cambiar por cualquier otra cuando quiera y sobre gustos, Emmet tiene razón hace mucho que lo perdí cuando empecé esto contigo…que la verdad no se ¿qué hago contigo? O ¿porque sigo con una chica estúpida y tan puta como tú?-Edward le hablo a Tanya enojado y ella también se enojo.

-¿Y que tal si no quiero continuar esto?-le pregunto ella a Ed muy segura.

-Se acabo y ya, no creas que te voy a rogar-le contesto.

-No pues no te voy a dejar para que me cambies por una puta-le contesto celosa.

-¡Vámonos chicas! –hablo Tanya a las chicas y ellas la siguieron.

-No me digas nada-me dijo enojado cuando me miro.

-Ya entremos y no te amargues la mañana por ella-le dije tratando de animarlo y él se empezó a reír.

-Hasta crees que me voy a poner triste y ya entremos, quiero alcanzar a Mónica-dijo muy feliz y ambos reímos.

….

Las clases fueron aburridas como siempre, pero más porque en ninguna me toco mi ángel. Y en cuanto toco el timbre me levante rápido esperando encontrarme con ella.

Y la vi; estaba con el chico rubio, la enana y la castaña, la última abrazo a _¿Jake?,_ _creo que en ahora en adelante serás mi amigo._ Y luego la enana también lo abrazo y el chico rubio lo saludo pero muy celoso, era muy obvio por su cara y mi ángel le saludo muy a fuerza _bien mi ángel solo yo recibiré tus sonrisas nadie más._

Tenía que ir, lo bueno de conocer a Black es que no éramos amigos ni enemigos,_ voy a ir a saludarlo y me presento, bien vamos camina rápido antes que se vaya._ Mis pies respondieron y camine deprisa estaba cerca pero de la nada apareció Lauren. _¡Mierda! estaba tan cerca._

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Emmet?-me dijo con un tono coqueto y desee ignórala, pero no podía mi madre me enseño a ser educado. Pero aun así quería matarla _tranquilo Emmet en la cafetería te acercaras a ella ahora contesta educadamente y vete antes de que la mates._

-Estaba buscando a Edward, necesito hablar de algo urgente-le mentí, _bien Emmet ahora vete antes de que te responda._

-Emmet quiero hablar contigo-me dijo seria y me sonrió. _Diablos Emmet porque no te fuiste ahora va a decirme que me quiere y le des una oportunidad y más bla, bla, bla._

_-_Emmet me gustas mucho, yo…te amo...-y siguió hablando _Emmet sonríe y finge la escuchas _ y lo hice y me siguió hablando _estúpido Emmet, ya le diste entrada para continúe hablando ahora falta que llegue Edward y mi oportunidad de huir se vaya. _

-…por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser alguien importante en tu vida… entonces, ¿me das una oportunidad?-me suplico y me dio lastima.

-Yo…-iba a responder pero llego Ed salvándome, _mi oportunidad se fue a la chingada ¡demonios! , pero fui salvado de una situación incómoda, por lo menos._

_-_Te estaba buscando Emmet necesito hablar contigo…lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado-dijo Eddi y ya se iba a ir pero me miro y me salvo.

-Lauren me lo voy a llevar, ¿ok?… adiós, camina Emmet que necesito hablar contigo… casi se me olvida si ves a Tanya, dile que si se va a sentar con nosotros no quiero que este con su cara de enojada porque así no la quiero ahí–hablo Edward y ella no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

-Lo siento Lauren, después hablamos-y camine rápido.

-Gracias hermano-le dije muy agradecido.

-De nada, hermano y dime ¿otra vez pidiendo ´´una oportunidad´´?-dijo Ed en tono de burla.

-Sí, y ya me canse de decirle que no quiero nada con ella-me queje.

-La verdad es que parece que no tienen dignidad; a Tanya le he dicho muchas cosas que debería alejar a una persona que tiene dignidad y respeto por sí misma, y solo le importa que cambie por otra. Lauren tiene sexo con Tyler y aun así te ruega, aunque tú le hayas dicho que no quieres nada con ella. Irina, ella anda tras Laurent y a él le vale madre ella, solo quiere acostarse con ella y aun sabiendo que él se acuesta con muchas y ella no es la única, a ella parece no importarle-dijo Edward serio, pocas veces se comporta como un chico maduro que cualquiera pensaría que es un chico decente.

-Pues sí, pero allá ellas…hermano ¿me puedes hacer un favor? –le pregunte.

-Depende de que, ¿se trata de chicas? –me miro muy entusiasmado, _ adiós al Edward maduro y decente._

_-_Sí, ¿me acompañas para presentarme con las nuevas chicas?-le pregunte sabiendo la obvia respuestas.

-Si se trata de chicas y sobre todo de las nuevas, obvio que si para eso están los hermanos-dijo muy contento.

-Pero yo quiero la rubia-le advertí, ella es mía_, mi ángel._

-Yo las prefiero morenas, y además la morena es la que me gusto-dijo muy seguro y _¿que fue eso? ¿Brillaron sus ojos?_

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y ya estaban ahí las chicas; Irina buscando a Laurent como siempre, Tanya mirando a Edward, al parecer ya se le había quitado el enojo y Lauren me miro y me sonrió muy ilusionada, _¡demonios! Estúpido Emmet prometiste hablar con ella._

-Hola cariño, perdón por lo de la mañana-hablo Tanya y lo beso.

-No lo voy a soportar otra vez ¿ok?-y ella asintió y se besaron, tuve que sentarme del lado de Lauren.

-Hola-me dijo y yo solo le sonreí muy fingidamente.

¡Y la vi!, estaba sonriendo y observando lo que estaban hablando y se veía hermosa, estaba con Jessica y Ángela, Mike y Ben se fueron Jake a la mesa y se acerco Kate junto con Garret y de un momento a otro me miro. Sus ojos azules y sus labios gruesos tratando de no sonreírme, su piel tan blanca resaltaba sus mejillas rosadas y su cabello largo y rubio que daban ganas de tocarlo y al ver su cuerpo ya la quería tener para mi, _mi hermoso ángel._

-Isabella Swan-hablo en un tono muy respectivo Tanya, mirando a la chica castaña y distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Edward esperando muy atento la respuesta.

-Claro mi familia es muy amiga de los Swan-hablo por primera vez Irina.

-¿Y cuál es Isabella?-pregunte.

-La castaña y la chica de cabello de cabello negro es Alice, por cierto Alice es adoptada-dijo Tanya y se rieron las 3.

-No le hayo la gracia-hablo Ed muy serio.

-Pues que es adoptada y es muy rara esa chica-hablo Lauren.

-¿Rara?, y que importa si es rara, ustedes son unas putas no digo nada-les respondí y se quedaron sorprendidas y Edward se rio ante mi comentario.

-Emmet no tienes derecho a hablarnos así-me grito Tanya.

-Y tú no tienes derecho a hablar mal de la gente porque tú y tus amigas son peores y no le hables así a mi hermano Tanya-le reclamo Edward.

-Eddi…yo digo… Edward no me trates así-se quejo Tanya.

-Sabes… olvídalo-le dije y la ignore y puse mi atención a mi ángel.

Se volteo mi ángel y me miro, y siguieron hablando entre ellas, Kate se fue con Garret y, antes de irse me sonrió Kate y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Jessica y Ángela se fueron a la mesa con sus novios y mi ángel se quedo sola con la morena, _esta es tu oportunidad._

-Edward, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos hace rato?-le pregunte como si fuera algo casual, al parecer no lo recordaba pero al ver mi mirada sonrió.

-¿De qué hablaron?-pregunto Tanya.

-Nada que te importe-le contesto Ed, Tanya iba a decir algo pero se lo guardo y puso su cara de enojada y bajo su cara. Me dio lastima y para evitar más ese momento incomodo hable.

-Vamos a comprar el almuerzo-le dije a Ed en voz alta de tal manera que escucharan las chicas y no dijeron nada y nos fuimos.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero-le reclame, nos es que la odie pero tampoco me caí muy bien pero eso fue muy grosero.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora eres su amigo?-dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¡No!... solo que eso fue muy grosero-le dije en un tono serio.

-Bueno mmm…sabes no quiero hablar de ella, mejor sonríe para las chicas-dijo Edward muy entusiasmado.

Y llegamos donde estaban ellas, mi ángel estaba escogiendo su comida acompañada de la castaña.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen y el es mi hermano Emmet-y ellas nos miraron y espose una sonrisa para mi ángel.

-Yo soy Alice y el es Jasper, chicas las esperamos haya no quiero que Jake se vuelva loco porque su Isabella no está- hablo la enana y Edward se tenso ante el comentario respecto a Jacob.

-Vámonos amor creo que tienes hambre-le dijo el chico rubio y ella se fue enojada y el la siguió y ella lo ignoraba, y los 4 evitamos reírnos aunque yo en lo personal moría de las ganas de reír.

-Y ustedes son…-dije apenas pude hablar.

-Rosalie –hablo mi ángel con esa voz hermosa. _Rosalie, que lindo nombre tienes mi ángel._

-Bella-dijo la castaña con voz seria.

-Isabella tu de vuelta, creí que nunca volverías –dijo Tanya finiendo ser amable.

-Yo pensé que morerías por sida o algo…bueno tú ya sabes por puta pero mira vivita y perreando como siempre-dijo en tono de burla Bella, y Lauren e Irina rieron. _Esa chica y yo seremos muy buenos amigos._

-Hola Bella que sorpresa-dijo Irina muy fingida.

-Pues ya sabes uno nunca deja de sorprenderse de la fama que gana uno-hablo Bella muy a la defensiva.

-Y que fama tienes tu estúpida-defendió a sus amigas Lauren y Bella iba a hablar pero mi ángel se adelanto.

-Pues ella tiene fama de todo, inteligente, hermosa, guapa, sincera y de chica respetable nada que yo pueda decir de ustedes, puta, chismosa, fingida y perra-la defendió mi ángel, _por eso me gustas tanto._

-¿Y a ti quien te hablo o quién eres que yo no te hacía en el mundo?-dijo Tania mirando muy altiva.

-¿Qué?... ¿a poco conoces a todo el mundo?, si yo ya decía eres puta, y me meto porque quiero y yo soy Rosalie y tu nombre parece de una frígida puta-le dijo Rosalie con su voz tan hermosa y que por cierto se veía tan sexi defendiendo a su amiga.

-Seguro haz de conocer a todas las putas del mundo porque seguro eres una-le dijo Irina muy engreída. ¿_Y tú que eres?, ¿señorita decencia?_

-Lo que pienses no me importa y si lo fuera estaría en otro nivel, tu y yo no somos igual-le dijo Rosalie y cuando Lauren iba a decir algo Bella hablo.

-Ya vámonos que ya me aburrí –le dije a Rosalie y ella asintió.

-Tienes razón creo que se me va a pegar una enfermedad-y se fueron y las chicas se quedaron enojadas.

-¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Acaso no saben quiénes somos?-dijo Tanya muy altiva.

-Por favor no me salgas que eres mejor que todas-le conteste enojado, pues quien se creía por tratar así a mi ángel.

-Por algo Edward me eligió ¿verdad cariño?-y le sonrió a Edward.

-Si Tanya, te elegí porque eras muy guapa pero la verdad es que solo eres eso, no tienes cerebro y no eres muy aburrida cuando se trata de conversar, y para serte sincero prefiero las morenas-le dijo Edward muy descaradamente y yo solo me reí de ella.

-Ya vamos a sentarnos que tengo hambre y estas pláticas me dan flojera-y camine hacia mi mesa y Edward me siguió dejando a las chicas sorprendidas por su comentario.

Me senté al lado de Ed y me dedique a comer y observar a Rosalie, que comió muy tranquilamente y platicando con las chicas.

…..

Toco el timbre y me levante, me tocaba biología con Ed, y esperaba que Rosalie tocara conmigo para sentarme con ella. Aunque iba a ser difícil impresionarla, ya que al parecer va a ser muy difícil conquistarla y con el profe que me tocaba peor.

Entramos al laboratorio y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y no vi a mi ángel por ningún lado y me sentí desilusionado.

De repente entra el profesor con Isabella y mi Rosalie y me miro y me sentí desfallecer.

-Hola soy el profesor Banner y doy clases de biología-se presento con mi chica y Isabella, las cuales también se presentaron y yo estuve muy atento.

-Hola soy Rosalie Hale, tal vez ya me conocen de otras clases que compartimos, tengo un gemelo que se llama Jasper y mis hermanas adoptivas son Alice y Bella, que son como si fueran de sangre y soy de Phoenix y ahora vivo en la casa del jefe Swan. Soy una persona fuerte y no me gusta la hipocresía y también soy una persona sencilla- hablo Rosalie con una voz tan hermosa como su belleza, causando que todos los chico babearan, excepto Eddi que estaba mirando muy atento a Isabella.

-Soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella y soy de Forks pero volví por motivos personales…Me gusta leer y como ya saben Rosalie, Alice y Jasper son mis hermanos-hablo Isabella, digo Bella la cual se estaba poniendo nerviosa con la mirada de Eddi.

-Hermano deja de mirarla así que la pones nerviosa-le dije a Eddi y el se rio.

-Y tu Emmet deja de poner esa cara de baboso-se burlo de mi.

-¿Yo?... claro que …-no acabe porque en eso paso cerca de mi lado Rosalie, moviendo las caderas y a su paso su aroma que fue causando que todos babearan, pero no fue la única también Bella causo que muchos se quedaran con la boca abierta , pero no le puse mucha atención por ver a mi ángel.

-Señores ya tendrán oportunidad de hablar con sus compañeras ahora todos pongan atención, la clase pasada nos quedamos en…-el profesor distrajo mi atención en Rosalie y me causo enojo, _estúpido profesor._

-Nunca vamos a poder conquistarlas porque ellas son muy difíciles Eddi-le dije muy desilusionado.

-Ninguna chica es se resiste a la galanura Cullen-dijo muy seguro.

-Si las hay, si no mira a tu derecha-le dije a Edward y las miro.

-No se tu pero yo voy a hacer lo que sea para que Bella se vuelva loca por mí, ninguna chica es inmune a Edward Cullen-dijo muy orgulloso.

-Claro que lo hare, pero esto no se tratara de una chica mas Ed –le dije en un tono serio.

-Sr. Cullen ¿tiene algo más interesante que contarnos?, ¿algo más entretenido que la clase?-me pregunto el profe, _rayos Emmet solo te pasa a ti, pero no todo está perdido. _Sonreí burlándome del profe _tu puedes Emmet._

-Nada maestro, esta clase es más divertida que todas-dije en tono de burla.

- Seguro que si...-¿Esta seguro que no quiere compartir su comentario a todo el grupo Sr. Cullen?-me dijo el Sr. Banner sarcásticamente y me aguante la risa y respondí.

-No es nada comparado con su clase-y todos rieron menos mi Rosalie y Bella.

-¡Silencio! …que gracioso Sr. Cullen y para que no deje de reírse y para que se le pegue un poco de lo seria, tranquila e inteligente de la Srita. Hale, siéntense por favor con ella ¿si nos es mucho pedir?-le sonreí a Rosalie y ella hizo una cara de fastidio, _tu lograras conquistarla Emmet ya verás._

-No hay problema-y le sonreí a Rosalie y ella volteo su cara a otro lado. _No te preocupes, tú puedes._

-Srita. Swan cámbiale el lugar al Sr. Cullen-Bella hizo una cara de sufrida al parecer tampoco quería estar cerca de Eddi.

-¿Algún problema Señorita Swan?-ella pensó su respuesta y sonrió muy fingidamente.

-No, claro que no Sr. Banner- dijo Bella y sonrió, claro muy fingidamente y Edward solo rio muy bajito, ante la acción de ella.

-Ni lo sueñes idiota-me susurro Rosalie a Emmet luego que le sonrió coquetamente cuando me senté con ella.

El maestro hablaba pero no puse atención por estar observándola. En toda la clase no me miro ni me hizo caso. Pero lo bueno fue que pude estar cerca de ella, observar su belleza, sus gestos y sus rasgos, _simplemente perfecta, Emmet tienes que invitarla a salir, vamos no seas idiota es tu única oportunidad._

-….entonces el proyecto va a ser el siguiente, con su compañero de mesa eligen su tema y me lo van a presentar en 2 semanas en una presentación de power point, lo quiero muy bien explicado, con imágenes y van a tener que explicarlos los dos, voy a notar los temas en el pizarrón mientras ustedes se ponen de acuerdo con su compañero, no hagan mucho ruido-el maestro explico y enseguida se puso a anotar los temas.

-¿Cual tema prefieres Rosalie?-le pregunte sonriendo y me miro.

-El tema 3 es sencillo y si lo exponemos con muchas imágenes y poco texto, que sea más explicado tendríamos una buena calificación-me dijo muy seria y segura.

-Si tú consideras que es el mejor, ese será-y le sonreí.

-Ok-respondió muy fría y distante.

-Pero te advierto algo… conmigo vas a trabajar, nada de flojera-me advirtió.

-Por mi está bien… ¿qué te parece si salimos y pasamos tiempo juntos para conocernos?-le hable muy seguro y sonriendo.

-No-tardo en contestar y cuando lo dijo lo hizo con una frialdad, y vi en sus ojos ¿_dolor?, ¿acaso te han lastimado ángel? ¿Por eso no me haces caso?_

-¿No quieres o no puedes?-le pregunte coquetamente.

-No quiero y no puedo… y la verdad no me interesa conocerte-hablo mi ángel con una seguridad. _No mi ángel, por favor no me hagas esto._

-Rosalie por favor… tu me gus…-no alcance terminar por la culpa del timbre, _estúpido timbre._ Ella inmediatamente se paro y se fue con Bella._ Pero todavía tengo la voy a ver en la cena._

-Emmet, ¿estás bien?-me distrajo Edward.

-Ah…si ser bateado por Rosalie porque no le intereso es estar bien, si estoy bien-dije con mi ego herido.

-Ah… ahora lo entiendo, no te preocupes ya la conquistaras-me hablo en su fase de hermano sentimental.

-Gracias-tome mis cosas y nos fuimos del laboratorio.

* * *

><p>PERDÓNENME POR LA TARDANZA, ESTE CAPITULO FUE MUY DIFICIL PARA MI ESCRIBIRLO PORQUE NO ME GUSTABA LO QUE ESCRIBIA O LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGABA, LOS PERSONAJES Y SU PERSONALIDAD TAMBIEN FUE MUY DIFICIL PERO TODO LO VALE CON TAL DE TENERLAS CONTENTAS. GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS Y LES AVISO QUE NO VOY A PODER SEGUIR SUBIENDO CAPITULOS HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO Y TAMBIEN VOY A ESTAR DE VIAJE Y POR ESO NO PUEDO , ASI QUE LES PROMETO QUE YA LLEGANDO SUBO LOS CAPITULOS Y OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE MI RETORCIDA MENTE CREA.<p>

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y CUIDENSE MUCHO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

ALEX´Z

P.D. MEREZCO UN REVIEW?


End file.
